Love or lust?
by Vanilla Night
Summary: In the Vampire World there are only 2 rules. 1. Never let your identity be known by the humans and 2. Never, ever fall in love with a human. But what if a certain vampire is blinded by his love and lust for a human? ON HIATUS & taken down for Revision!
1. Living In A Fairytale

Yeah, yeah. I still have A Promise I Made But Fear going on but i just had to post this chapter.

I was inspired by the season 1 opening theme of...Vampire Knight!

I just love that Anime :P And of course the Manga.

Anyways, I want you to read the story and, as usual, tell me what you think.

No reviews, no future for this story!

Ja ne!

* * *

**A/N:** Please do mind the grammar in this story, the author is, like all of you, just a human being who makes mistakes.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice but i do own this story about Gakuen Alice. If you find some characters in this story, who you in any possible way don't remember, I do own them.

* * *

**Warning/Note:** This story is not similar to Vampire Knight or Twilight (or any other books,Anime's,Manga's,serie's) The only similarity between my story and those is, that it is about vampire's. THAT'S IT! (Not that anybody has ever accused me for that in my story's.....yet)

* * *

**This story is dedicated to:** All the people out there in the world who are right now reading this story. I'm honored and thank you :P

* * *

CHAPTER I

_It was a snowy night and a young brunette with big auburn eyes looked out of the window from her house, her eyes sparkling with excitement while she was drinking her hot chocolate milk._

"_Mummy, Daddy! Look look! It's snowing!" The little child said._

_Her parents smiled while they where drinking there coffee's._

"_Ne, papa. When i grow up, will i also like coffee?" The brunette asked while she climbed on her mother's lap._

"_Maybe Mikan-chan but you know, hot chocolate milk is much tastier" Her father said._

"_Then why are you not drinking that papa?" The little Mikan asked confused._

"_Because i was in the mood for coffee" Her father said and smiled._

"_Oh" Mikan said._

_Her big auburn eyes showed nothing but innocence._

"_Ne mummy,daddy" Mikan suddenly said._

_Her parents looked at her._

"_I love you both very much!" Mikan said hugging both of them._

_Her parents looked at each other and grinned then they looked at their child while they hugged her, a hug full of love._

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_Mikan suddenly jumped out of her mother's lap._

"_I'm going to get it! I'm going to get it" Mikan said while she jumped with excitement._

_Her mother looked concerned._

"_Mikan-chan stay with mommy, I'm going to check it first okay?" Her father said while patting his daughter's head._

_Mikan nodded, disappointed but then smiled brightly._

"_Okay, Daddy!"_

_Her mother mouthed something to her dad what Mikan didn't understand and then he left to open the door._

_After a few minutes the little brunette heard a loud thud._

"_Mommy, what's going on? Where's daddy?" The little Mikan asked concerned._

_Suddenly Mikan and her mother heard a scream._

"_Yuka! It's them, take Mi-chan and RUN!" Her father suddenly yelled appearing from the other side of the room._

_Mikan's eyes widened. Her father was bleeding! Her father was holding his neck that was bleeding non stop._

_Suddenly she heard a shot and she noticed her father falling to the ground._

"_DADDY!" Mikan yelled._

_Yuka grabbed Mikan by her arm while tears where streaming down her cheeks._

"_You have to live Mikan! We need to run!" Yuka said._

"_No use woman, you are both going to die like your husband" A man suddenly appeared out of nowhere and looked down, at Mikan's father._

"_Your still alive?" He asked when he noticed that Mikan's father was still breathing._

"_NO! Don't hurt him anymore! What do you want!?" Yuka begged while she cried, hiding Mikan behind her._

"_Her blood" The man said, pointing at the trembling Mikan behind Yuka._

"_NO!" Suddenly Mikan's father screamed while pulling the stranger down._

_The stranger groaned._

"_If you really want to die, than die!" The stranger yelled and shot Mikan's father in his chest._

"_NOOOO!" Yuka yelled while covering Mikan's eyes._

"_Run Yuka, for the sake of our daughter!" Mikan's father said using his final breath._

_Yuka looked pissed at the stranger._

"_You have to pass me first to get her, you monster!" Yuka said and attacked the stranger._

_The stranger laughed but only for a short time because he got hit several times on his head and stomach._

"_Mi-chan RUN!!" Yuka yelled at her daughter._

_Mikan couldn't move and looked at her daddy._

"_Mummy! D-Da-Daddy is bleeding!" Mikan only said little tears streaming down her face._

"_Mi-chan, Mummy and Daddy both love you very much, that's why you need to run and live honey! Live Mi-chan! For us!" Yuka said trying everything she could to prevent the stranger of killing her daughter._

_Mikan's feet suddenly started working on it's own. She rushed past her mother and she heard the stranger cursing. Mikan kept running and running, while she rushed out of the house, feeling the cold snow on her naked skin. She heard a gun shot but didn't want to think about who the bullet got. When she rushed past her mother she could see her mother giving her on last heartwarming smile while she said:  
_

"_Good girl, live Mi-chan, live"_

_Tears were streaming down the little brunette's face and it was cold but she kept running, running for the sake of her mom and dad._

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

A brunette girl opened her big, sparkling auburn eyes.

"I dreamed it again" She said and sighed.

"Mou, i don't want to remember it anymore! Why does it keep haunting me?!" The brunette said frustrated while she jumped out of bed.

She took a hot shower, brushed her teeth and changed into her school uniform. She brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail, she made sure her bangs were not covering her pretty eyes. When that was done she rushed downstairs where the maid had prepared her breakfast, she greeted her good morning, took her food and sat on the couch, turning on the TV on MTV. After a few minutes someone sat beside her.

'Ohayou, Hotaru-chan" Mikan said to her best friend and flashed one of her bright smiles.

Mikan was living with her best friend since 9th grade and they where now in 10th grade. The reason for this all was because Hotaru wanted to start a new life without living at home and Mikan had no parents anymore so she was used to live alone and their school was not that far away from their place.

As usual Hotaru didn't answer the same but just nodded and gave an almost invisible smile.

"You had a nightmare today?" Hotaru asked while eating her breakfast and watching the music videos.

Mikan nodded.

"The same one as usual" Mikan said and sighed.

"Can you remember who it was?" Hotaru asked, still not looking at Mikan.

"Can i remember who?" Mikan asked, actually fully knowing who Hotaru meant.

"The killer of your parents" Hotaru said.

"Not really, i can only remember that he had a gun and blood dripping out of his mouth" Mikan said while making a face.

"Blood dripping out of his mouth? I thought he killed your parents with a gun?" Hotaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"He did, if I'm not mistaken he shot my dad right through his heart and when i left the place i heard a gun shot when my mom was fighting him so i think she died that way too" Mikan said and sighed.

"Strange" Hotaru said while taking her last bite of cereal.

"I know but lets change the topic, i mean, it's not really a happy thing to start the day talking about murder cases" Mikan said and sweat dropped.

Hotaru nodded.

She knew Mikan was still traumatized by what happened that day but she had moved on so far that she could talk freely about it with Hotaru which was a thing Hotaru could be proud of.

"You know Ru-chan, lately you have been going to Ruka-pyon's place often, i wonder how his house looks like" Mikan said grinning while taking her schoolbag and coat, ready to go to school.

It was so cold outside that it started to snow lately.

"Oh, shut up baka" Hotaru said annoyed.

Mikan grinned while they stepped into their BMW car. The driver was already waiting for them.

On the way to school Mikan kept annoying Hotaru with questions about Ruka. She didn't really know Ruka and Mikan was very curious but she stopped when Hotaru was threatening her to hit her with her new upgraded baka gun.

At school they had to go their separate ways because their first subject was not the same. While putting her coat in her locker and taking out her books she thought about her dream. She had searched on Internet to find some more information about the stranger but couldn't find anything, the only clue she had was that her parents knew that person, she didn't even know if that person was still alive.

Arriving at her classroom she sat on a chair that was next to the window, an empty seat beside her. She loved to sit beside the window, especially when it was snowing. It was still a little dark and if she touched the window she could feel the coldness and she loved it. While looking out of the window, thinking very deeply about her parents she heard a few of her classmates talking about a book.

"Did you read the new book of the Twilight series! It's so awesome! I just love Edward!" A pink haired girl said holding the book.

"I have finished the first one and i loved it!" A blue haired girl said.

"Only the first one? Let me see..It's true! Your so late!" The pink haired girl said.

Mikan got interested.

"Uh, excuse me? What kind of book is that?" Mikan asked the two girls out of curiosity.

Both looked shocked.

"You don't know?!" The pink haired girl asked, looking with disbelieve at Mikan.

Mikan shook her head.

"The book is about a girl named Bella who falls in love with a vampire and the vampire named Edward falls in love with her too! Later in the story she wants to become a vampire because vampires can live forever and humans die at a time and she wants to be with him forever but he doesn't want her to become a vampire because he loves her too much" The blue haired girl said, swooning away while she told the story.

"No Noko-chan! It's not that he only love's her too much, he knows that the procedure is painful and he doesn't want her to get hurt, also he doesn't want to bite her!" The blue haired pointed out.

"A vampire? Like those in the fairy tales? They will suck your blood when they bite you and you will die?" Mikan asked raising an eyebrow.

The pink haired girl nodded.

"In order to become a vampire you need to be bitten by a vampire, some say by a pure blood and some say that that doesn't matter" The blue haired girl said.

Mikan nodded.

"You should read the book! Here, take this one" The blue haired said and gave Mikan the book that she had brought with her.

"Wait! I can't do that!" Mikan said.

"Don't worry! Just read it and tell us what you think" The pink haired who was earlier called by the name Noko-chan said and walked away, satisfied

The blue haired followed her and they walked away their seats.

Mikan looked at the book.

"Twilight by Stephenie Meyer" Mikan said and raised an eyebrow.

She put the book in her bag and took out her crappy maths. Mikan sighed.

"If i could have the power to travel through time i would make sure that the person who found out Maths would regret it" Mikan said while she already felt a headache coming up.

Suddenly she felt cold and shivers ran through her back as if she was standing outside in the snow instead of sitting in the warm classroom.

She looked behind, at the last bench and narrowed her eyes, a handsome boy with ruby eyes looked at her. She didn't like the feeling he gave her so she turned around but still felt that he was looking at her, it gave her the chills.

She concentrated on the snow outside and it worked.

"_They will suck your blood when they bite you"_ Mikan repeated what she said earlier in a soft voice, while she thought about the incident what happened a few years ago. She tried to play the dream in her head.

"_NO! Don't hurt him anymore! What do you want!?" Yuka begged while she cried, hiding Mikan behind her._

"_Her blood" The man said, pointing at the trembling Mikan behind Yuka._

Mikan's eyes widened.

"My blood?" Mikan whispered while she unconsciously placed a hand on her neck.

She could also remember that her father was holding his neck because it was bleeding non stop and on top of that, she could remember her saying to Hotaru that blood was dripping out of the stranger's mouth. The only thing the killed had with him was a gun, if he had shot her dad in his neck he should have died but he was still alive.

_'Could that be that he was a..' _

"Vampire?" she finished her thoughts.

"What did you say?" Suddenly a voice next to her said.

Mikan snapped out of her thoughts and removed her gaze from the snow to the person sitting next to her. She looked into a pare of ruby eyes. It was the boy from the back.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked, narrowing her eyes.

She really didn't like the way he gave her chills. While she asked her question she heard a few gasps.

"You don't know who i am?" The boy asked amused.

Mikan looked around, everyone was looking at the two of them.

"No" Mikan said looking at the ruby eyed boy again.

"I am Natsume Hyuuga" Natsume said amused.

"And i am not interested in having a conversation with you" Mikan said and turned around trying to find her peace in the snow again.

He was definitely making her nervous about the sudden attention he gave her. Mikan could feel his ruby eyes burning through her back and she was getting irritated while he actually wasn't even doing anything.

"What do you want?" Mikan hissed when she turned around to face Natsume.

Instead of answering her question Natsume closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Mikan took this chance to look at his face, he had raven hair and bangs, his skin was a mix between milky and creme, his lips...The bastards had exactly the lips that would make every girl wonder who the lucky girl will be to be kissed by those lips.

To be more exact, he was just perfect and that annoyed Mikan more.

"Done admiring me?" Natsume said, opening his eyes and smirked.

Mikan noticed that his eyes had a deeper color ruby now, almost as if she was looking into blood.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she was almost losing herself there.

"Don't be too cocky now, I'm definitely not admiring you" Mikan said and sighed.

"Whatever" Natsume suddenly coldly said, stood up and walked out of the classroom.

Mikan didn't really care that she was sitting alone again, she was used being alone sometimes so she didn't mind.

"I, president of the Natsume-Hyuuga-fan-club, don't accept the way how you treat my Natsume-sama. You should be punished" A green haired girl said, suddenly standing right beside her, slamming her hands on the table.

Mikan heard some girls nodding and looked at the green haired girl with her pure innocent eyes.

"Oh, don't look at me with those eyes, that doesn't work on me kid" The green haired girl said and laughed awfully.

"Excuse me but who are you?" The brunette asked, blinking with her eyes.

First the green haired girl looked displeased by the question but then smiled.

"I am, the one and only Sumire Shouda, the future bride of our great Natsume Hyuuga" Sumire said and smiled.

"Hello" Mikan said and smiled brightly.

Taken back by the innocence of the smile Sumire took a few steps back.

"J-Just don't t-talk l-like that to Hyuuga-sama, k-kay?" Sumire said, stuttering.

Mikan nodded and smiled again, she knew that if she used that smile, people would easily back off.

Sumire walked away and Mikan smiled.

"This is going to be a long day" She said and turned to the snow, once more before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Humans: Selfish creatures who care only about themselves, if somethings goes wrong, they give each other the fault. These creatures will turn their back on you as soon as they realize that you're useless or not the person they thought you were. They are best known as creatures who only think about them selfs,there are only a few on earth who are the opposite._

_Vampires: Not human creatures. Without humans, they cannot live. Vampires depend on humans by drinking their blood that would stop their hunger. They have special powers that humans don't have. Most people don't believe in vampire's and see it as a myth because no one has really met one, at least, until now....._

"Nonsense!" A raven haired boy yelled and threw the book on the ground.

He was at the school library where nobody came in the mornings and he was searching for a book about humans and vampires. He covered his nose and mouth.

"That smell is freaking driving me crazy!" Natsume yelled to nobody.

His fist hit the books, he was frustrated. The bookshelf was shaking but managed to not break down. Natsume took a little box out of his pocket and opened it, he took one pill out and ate it.

Slowly he calmed down and came back to his senses, he dropped down to the floor while he kept hitting the ground with his fist, it was bleeding but he didn't care.

"Natsume!" Suddenly a blond yelled seeing his best friend on the ground.

"What's the matter?!" The blond asked and rushed over to his best friend.

"Nothing" Natsume coldly said and stopped hitting the ground while he looked at his bloody fist.

"Look at your hand Natsume! Is that nothing?!" The blond yelled angry while he pulled bandage out of his pocket.

The blond was so used to the fact that every time he saw Natsume, Natsume was injured that he decided to carry bandage with him.

"That scent Ruka, it's driving me crazy!" Natsume said, frustrated.

Ruka kept silent and sighed.

"I know Natsume, i know. Do you think i have it easy?" Ruka asked thinking about his girlfriend.

"Then why are you still seeing that person,Ruka!?" Natsume asked while he closed his eyes.

His best friend sure was the risky type, having a relationship with the girl he wants to drink the blood of.

Ruka's ocean blue eyes darkened.

"That's the thing, somehow i can't distance myself from her. Every time i end up being with her" Ruka said, ruffling his own hair.

"Sounds like you like her" Natsume said and smiled.

He was happy that his best friend finally found someone after all those years.

"Great" Ruka said with sarcasm.

"Let's go" Natsume suddenly said, standing up.

"To where?" Ruka asked, confused.

"Class, where else?" Natsume said and started walking knowing fully that his best friend was going to follow him.

Ruka just sighed and shook his head, having a strange feeling of this day.

* * *

"Detention again?" Hotaru asked, sounding not surprised at all.

"Mou Hotaru, you don't have to remind me!" Mikan said and gave a disgusting look, trying not to think what Jinno would give her or rather do to her.

It was lunch break and Mikan accidentally fell asleep while first period was going on and it was just her luck to have Jinno for that period. He was known to be a cruel and sadistic teacher and loved to make fun of his students. Currently, he had a thing for Mikan, he loved annoying and torturing her.

Hotaru just looked at her best friend, sitting across her.

"What's wrong? You're pale" Hotaru said.

She had noticed it a long time ago when they were together the second and third period.

"Huh? Me? Pale?" Mikan asked confused touching her cheeks.

"You must see it idiot, not feel it" Hotaru said while eating her crab salad.

"I'm not an idiot Hotaru!" Mikan said, defending herself.

"So, what's wrong?" Hotaru asked while she looked at Mikan's food, still left untouched.

There was definitely something wrong with her best friend.

"Do you know someone with the name Natsume Hyuuga by any chance?" Mikan asked unsure, putting her leg on the other.

Hotaru almost grinned, almost. Of course she knew who Natsume Hyuuga was, he was her source of income after all. She couldn't help giving Mikan one of her almost invisible smiles.

"He appears every night in the dreams of his fan girls and most girls only talk about him and swoon over him" Hotaru explained.

"You're kidding, right?" Mikan asked and laughed.

"Do i look like I'm kidding?" Hotaru asked, looking emotionless as ever.

Mikan blinked and widened her eyes.

"No way!" Mikan said while her voice raised.

Some people turned over to look at them,probably thinking that they where idiots.

Mikan just sat their, blinking with her eyes, trying to let the information go through her and that took a while. At last, as a sign of letting Hotaru know that she got it she sighed.

"But" Hotaru suddenly said when she was done eating her crab salad.

"But..." Mikan repeated.

"Shut up idiot, that's not the thing that's bothering you is it?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan again blinked and changed her legs in a other position again while she grinned sheepishly.

"What are you talking about Hotaru?" Mikan asked trying to sound innocent as ever.

"Now don't think I'm an idiot like you, what's wrong? If you don't tell me I'm not letting you stay in our house today" Hotaru said very serious.

"That's blackmailing! I thought you didn't blackmail your friends!" Mikan said.

"I am not blackmailing you, I'm just asking what's wrong with you today" Hotaru said.

Mikan was getting nervous now, she looked around if anyone could hear them.

"I, i don't know Hotaru. I was just wondering you know, who the killer was but i don't want to talk about it here" Mikan said.

As soon as she said that the bell rang, giving a sign that classes are going to start in 5 minutes.

"What's our next subject?" Hotaru asked even thought she knew what their next subject was.

Since they lived together and went to school together Hotaru had copied both the timetables for her and Mikan so that the baka could know where she was and so that she could know where that baka was.

"Uh, Sports?" Mikan said, actually guessed.

"Good, we can skip that" Hotaru plainly stated and walked away.

Mikan was confused for a second. Hotaru, skipping classes? That was something new to her.

She always thought Hotaru was going for the honor student award or something.

Mikan rushed over to Hotaru.

"Why are we skipping classes? More precisely, why are _you_ skipping classes?" Mikan asked following Hotaru outside.

"Because sport is useless for a inventor" Hotaru plainly stated in a matter of fact tone.

Actually, that was not the reason. The reason was, right now Mikan and her past where more important than those stupid sports at school and in order for Mikan to stop having those nightmares and move on, the baka at least needs to know why her parents where killed...right?

Hotaru had already called the driver at school when she saw that Mikan was not acting like the usual jumpy girl that she was so as soon as they arrived at the parking place their driver was already waiting for them.

"You called driver-san?" Mikan asked surprised.

Hotaru just nodded and stepped into the car, after her, Mikan followed her.

"Where to go miss?" The driver asked,looking in the mirror that could see what was going on in the back.

"Home" Hotaru said.

After they arrived home Hotaru asked their maid to put some tea. Mikan just kept silent, until they sat on the couch with a warm cup of tea to go against the freezing weather outside the house. They where lucky to have a temperature controller in the house that would prevent them from freezing to dead or from burning to death.

"So what's the story?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan, who was very embarrassed about her thoughts this time, grabbed her schoolbag and took the Twilight book out of it and showed Hotaru.

Hotaru looked at the book.

"Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer. The book that tells about a love story between a vampire and a human girl" Hotaru said when she saw the cover.

Mikan nodded.

"Vampires?" Hotaru asked and raised an eyebrow.

Again Mikan nodded.

"And you thought about it when you saw this book?" Hotaru asked.

"Actually, there where two girls that gave me this book because it would be a shame if you haven't read this book yet. They gave me a simple summary of the book. First i thought it was ridiculous because vampires don't exist but then i remembered what happened that night. My father was holding his neck, that was bleeding and the murdered told me he wanted my blood so actually I'm confused" Mikan said and sighed in relief when she told the whole story to Hotaru.

Hotaru made her always feel relieved when she told Hotaru what was going on in her mind.

"And that all happened when you thought about this book about a vampire and a human girl that fall in love?" Hotaru asked.

Suddenly Mikan felt stupid. This coming out of Hotaru's mouth suddenly sounded ridiculous.

"I know it's stupid but...I don't know, it's just that..you know?" Mikan asked.

She just couldn't describe the thing she felt inside her.

"No, i don't know. It sounds stupid. A normal person would laugh if you told the same thing what you told me" Hotaru said what definitely sounded cold.

Mikan sighed.

"I know, i know" Mikan muttered, feeling very stupid.

"And if and I'm saying IF vampire's exist. I don't want any vampire in your life, in OUR life's because you are a stupid,idiot,clumsy and most of all innocent girl and they are dangerous" Hotaru said coldly.

Mikan nodded. She knew she was important to Hotaru even thought Hotaru never really said something like that but something inside her was telling her that things are going to change...and that would be very soon.

* * *

After their first period together, Natsume haven't seen the girl anymore. He was actually looking for her and that was the thing that annoyed the raven haired boy very much. Maybe because she was different than his fan girls or maybe because she was very pretty or maybe just maybe because she was able to make him interested in her. He just didn't know the damn reason and thinking about that made him not annoyed anymore but rather very pissed.

"Yo, Natsume! What's up?" a dirty blond haired boy asked.

Natsume just groaned in response.

"Oh, we are in a bad mood today. Feeling thirsty?" The dirty blond haired boy teased.

"Shut up, Koko" Natsume snapped and turned around to look at the boy.

"Who are you looking for?" Koko asked.

"No one" Natsume coldly said while he scanned the hallway, which they where standing in, again.

Girl who passed them looked at Natsume before turning to their friends and started gossiping about how handsome he was.

Suddenly Ruka popped out of nowhere with another blond with him.

"Yo Ruka, Yuu" Koko greeted.

Ruka greeted Koko before turning to Natsume. Yuu started a conversation with Koko about how he should stop giving those fan girl hope.

"Natsume, you're looking for her, aren't you?" Ruka asked, making sure that Yuu and Koko didn't hear them.

"I'm looking for no one, Ruka" Natsume said annoyed.

The fact that Ruka always knew what was going around in Natsume's head was annoying him sometimes.

Ruka just sighed, knowing fully that having a discussion with his best friend would piss him off more.

"Come on, we are getting late for class" Ruka said to his friends and started walking.

Natsume just sighed as he heard the fan girls talk about how a great leader he is.

"If I'm a leader, Ruka sure could be one too" Natsume muttered before following his best friend to class with Koko and Yuu behind him.

Having a lecture from Ruka about school is something Natsume the least wants right now.

* * *

"We should get going now" Mikan said, looking at the clock that was signing that it was 3pm now.

They started at 11 am today and only have 4 classes. After Maths Mikan had Social while Hotaru had physics and English, after that they had lunch. After the break they would have sports together, the only subject that they would be together today but Hotaru had decided to skip it with her. Their subject was almost ending right now so they had to go to school.

Hotaru nodded in response.

They took their now empty cups and gave it to the maid. Both took their coats and shoes in the hallways and put it on.

Mikan opened the door and walked outside. She loved snow even thought she has a bad memory of it. The way how it looked so pure and innocent but yet felt so freezing against your skin and made you long for a cup of warm chocolate milk, made her feel peaceful.

"Coming or not?" Hotaru asked while she looked up, at the sky.

"It's almost getting dark and we need to buy the groceries after school so we need to hurry op" Hotaru said as she walked towards the car again.

"Isn't that the maids job?" Mikan asked while she followed Hotaru to the car.

She looked back and saw their footprints in the snow.

"I know but i asked Marie today what she's cooking and she told she was making soup and I'm not in the mood for soup so i told her that we are doing the groceries today" Hotaru stated and got into the car.

"Ah, in that way?" Mikan said as she also got into the car.

As soon as they where in the car the driver started the car and dropped them at school.

As soon as they went inside the school grounds the bell rang signing, that the period ended.

"Ja ne, Hotaru!" Mikan said and waved.

Hotaru nodded and they both went the opposite way.

Just one small thing the brunette forgot and that was that she still had detention after their last period.

* * *

"She's back" Natsume muttered,looking out of the window.

A few seconds ago he saw a familiar brunette walking inside the school building, the same he was in, after he saw her waving at a raven haired girl going to the other building of the school.

"What did you say, Natsume?" Best friend Ruka asked, looking at him.

"Nothing" Natsume said.

After the bell rang, most of the students went to their other subject, in a other class. The raven haired boy had still the same subject, another hour.

Their teacher appeared, a substitute.

"You have a free period today" The substitute said.

"Then we can go home?" Koko asked.

A few girls grinned, not because the question was so funny but because they liked everything Koko said.

"No" The substitute said, getting nervous.

"Why? This is our last period!" Koko protested.

Some other students nodded in agreement.

"B-because..." The substitute stuttered, trying to find a reason.

Koko grinned

"I'm just kidding, take it easy"

Yuu shook his head. His friend was always the joker in their group.

"He;s a substitute, did you really have to make a fool out of him?" Yuu asked.

Yuu always made people think that he was the rule follower or the nerd of the group but after Natsume,Ruka and Koko knew him better, he was actually far from being a nerd.

Yes he was doing his homework properly, yes he was wearing his uniform properly, yes he was being nice and gently to everyone and yes he always had great marks but outside school Yuu is very different. He dates girls, goes to clubs or bars and he doesn't wear glasses but could be a player like Koko if he wanted to be because he does have the looks that makes him have the fan girls at school also.

"Ah come on, Yuu. If we don't do that, school is no fun" Koko said.

"And don't pretend you are innocent because you are not" Ruka said meddling in their conversation.

He turned around his seat so he could look at them. He knew Natsume was not really going to talk with him, he was busy thinking about something while he was looking out of the window.

"What's with him?" Yuu asked, almost whispering.

Ruka knowing what he meant shook his head.

"I don't know, just leave him for today" Ruka said and looked at Natsume.

He knew his best friend knew what they where saying, his best friend is not stupid, but Ruka decided to ignore it for just today.

"It's getting dark" Koko said.

Ruka nodded.

"When are we going?" Yuu asked, concern written all over his face.

"Not today, another time" Ruka asked and looked away, feeling a bit guilty.

"Why?" Koko asked, annoyed by the answer.

"Can't you just read my mind?" Ruka asked.

"I already know, that's why I'm asking why" Koko said.

Yuu looked confused for a minute but suddenly got it.

"Ah that's why, but why?" Yuu asked, making no sense at all.

"If you know why then don't ask my why!" Ruka said, getting confused.

"Not that why idiot! I mean the other why, why from why" Koko said, also making no sense at all.

"You are the idiot here. There is only one why!" Ruka said, trying to keep his patience.

Why are they even having a discussion about why?

Yuu just scratched the back of his head while looking at the two friends, who are having a discussion about an useless topic.

"I'm not an idiot! You are the idiot here! You don't even know the difference between a why and a why!" Koko fired back.

"There is only one why, dammit! You're making no sense at all" Ruka said now losing his patience.

"You are making no sense at all!" Koko said.

He was actually playing with Ruka because he likes to see the boy frustrated sometimes other than being the nice guy in the group.

"You both shut up!" Yuu said, trying to hold his laugher.

"No you shut up!" They both said, on the same time.

The 3 boys looked at each other before they burst out into laughter when they realized what they where actually doing.

Natsume, suddenly jumping out of his thoughts turned around, only finding his friends like a mad man laughing.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"What's going on?"

Only being asked that question they laughed more not caring about how idiot they looked.

"Don't piss in your pants" Natsume sarcastically said before turning around again.

He looked at his watch, class was over very soon. Suddenly his heart started pounding very fast and a familiar scent filled his nose, his throat became very dry and he started coughing only feeling the pain of his dry throat.

Ruka looked behind him and stopped laughing when he heard Natsume coughing. He took a bottle of water out of his bag and gave it to Natsume who gratefully took it. He saw his best friend drinking, when he stopped drinking the bottle was empty.

"Thanks" Natsume said as soon as he could talk again.

Ruka looked concerned at him while Yuu and Koko stopped laughing. To avoid their questions and stares Natsume decided to leave class. Again he looked at his watch, 10 till 15 minutes are still lasting before classes end so it won't be a big thing if he left now.

"I'm going to throw this" Natsume plainly stated and stood up.

The whole class looked at him. Girls swooning while boys where hoping to become his friend so that they would be popular with the girls too.

He didn't even glance at the substitute teacher when he walked past him, nor did the substitute teacher stop him. Natsume could feel his friends stares at his back but decided to ignore it.

Outside the classroom he went to his locker and took his coat. He was sure Ruka was going to bring his things. After that he headed towards the main entrance of the school and stepped outside. He closed his eyes, trying to get his control back as he walked his way outside the school grounds. Even thought all the students where following their classes he still felt something was looking at him or rather someone.

* * *

Mikan was bored to death.

Just when she thought Social Studies was not that bad the teacher started talking about History. Not that she hated History, no it was actually the opposite of it, she loved it but not if people are starting to talk about how the technology was...what technology? Or how the Architecture was. No, she loved the kind of history they show in films, with these lovely dresses and accents. The way they act and write. The way they expressed love and go out. She loved it was not by her side this time so she ended up ignoring the teacher and looking outside.

She always sat near the window in class because she liked it because when there are times when she is feeling bored, she can look outside and start daydreaming.  
Today was one of these day, right when she was about to enter her fantasies she noticed a familiar person walking outside.

Mikan narrowed her eyes, trying to see the person better. She only saw the back of the person so she could not recognize who he was. He was wearing a black coat and had raven hair. Suddenly the person turned around and their eyes met. Mikan's eyes widened.

"YOU!" Mikan suddenly yelled, standing up.

"Yes, Ms. Sakura?" The teacher asked, feeling very displeased.

Suddenly realizing what she just did Mikan looked around. The whole class looked at her and Mikan sweat dropped as she quickly sat down.

"I'm very sorry, sir. Please excuse my behavior" Mikan said while looking at the teacher with her innocent auburn eyes.

"Next time i won't leave you Ms. Sakura" The teacher warned her before continuing classes.

She looked outside again where the boy was still standing or rather chuckling. Mikan tried to glare at him but realized he wouldn't see it so it was useless. Before she turned around, getting annoyed she saw the boy waving at her, as a sign of goodbye. before he walked away.

5 minutes after the boy left, the bell rang signing that classes are over.

Mikan sighed in relief and stood up, placing her things in the bag.

"Hi Mikan!" Suddenly two voices from behind her said.

Mikan turned around and saw the pink and blue haired girl.

"How do you know my name?" Mikan asked before she mentally cursed when she realized she was being rude by not greeting them first.

"I heard someone calling you with that name, the girl with the raven hair" The pink one said.

"Ah, but um, maybe a rude question but who are you two?" Mikan asked.

She was already being rude so it didn't matter anymore.

The two girls look at each other before grinning.

"Gome! Actually my name is Anna and this is my best friend Nonoko. We'd like to be friends with you" The blue haired girl named Anna said.

Mikan was taken back by the sudden 'confession' but smiled brightly after she snapped out of it.

This made the girls smile also.

"Of course i want to be your friends. You both seem very nice" Mikan said, cheery.

"Great! We have to go right now but we want to hang out with you tomorrow, is that okay?" Nonoko said a bit disappointed.

Seeing the girl disappointed made Mikan feel guilty.

"You can go, it's alright. If you had asked me today i couldn't go anyway because i need to go for groceries" Mikan said.

Nonoko cheered up a bit.

"Alright then bye bye Mikan-chan!" Both said ad walked away.

Mikan sweat dropped. They both acted more like a twin than best friends. Suddenly remembering she needed to go with Hotaru, Mikan sprinted out of the class.

"What took you so long?" Hotaru asked when Mikan appeared.

It took 15 minutes for the idiot to come out of school.

"Gome. I was just talking" Mikan said while scratching the back of her head.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow but kept silent. Mikan noticed that Hotaru wasn't asking her further.

"What happened?" Mikan asked, looking at her best friend concerned.

"I have to confess something" Hotaru said while students walked past them.

Mikan got curious and nodded as a sign to keep talking.

"You know about me and Ruka right?" Hotaru asked.

Again Mikan nodded.

"He's the best friend of that Hyuuga guy" Hotaru stated while looking emotionless.

Mikan blinked, it took a while for her to let the information get through her.

"WHAT?!" Mikan yelled, finally realizing what Hotaru just told her.

Hotaru just looked at her best friend and started walking as she saw people looking at them.

Mikan rushed over to Hotaru.

"You are the girlfriend of that idiot's best friend?!" Mikan asked, sounding displeased.

She tried to imagine what kind of person her best friend's boy was but she ended up thinking that probably he was a very cold person and liked blackmailing too, just like Hotaru.

"Don't start thinking now, Mikan" Hotaru warned her.

She knew Mikan could think of some ridiculous things. She, Hotaru herself, was even surprised she ended up having a relationship with such a person.

"HMPH" Mikan childishly said and turned around, making sure that if Hotaru would turn around to look at her, her back was facing her.

"You're ignoring me now?" Hotaru asked, not caring at all.

Hotaru knew Mikan was bad at ignoring her. At the same day Mikan would always come to her and talk to her again.

"I'm doing groceries alone" Mikan suddenly said when a idea popped into her head.

"Why? Just because I'm dating Ruka?" Hotaru suspiciously asked.

Mikan shook her head.

"Then?" Hotaru asked.

"I will surprise you" Mikan said and smiled brightly and turned around to face Hotaru.

"I don't like surprises" Hotaru plainly stated.

Mikan looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Hotaru noticed that and sighed.

"Bring me back to home and this idiot to the shops" Hotaru said to the driver and sighed.

Mikan hugged Hotaru as a thank you which Hotaru shot Mikan with her baka gun as a you're welcome,idiot.

The way to home actually was ten minutes but because it was snowing the driver had to be careful so it took twenty minutes before they reached home. Before going to the shops Hotaru had warned her to not buy unnecessarily things and to not take too long. Again it took 20 minutes to go to the shops. Mikan looked at her watch, school had ended about a hour again (if you added the 15 minutes Hotaru needed to wait) and it was now 4:30pm and by the time she had ended groceries it would be around 5:30.

_'Hotaru probably went to Ruka-san because I'm going to cook today with the maid as a surprise. So if I'm done with groceries it will be around 5:30 and then it will take twenty minutes to home so it will be 5:40, then it will take a whole hour before everything is finished, it will be around 6:40. Usually Hotaru comes around 7:30 home so that we can eat together so i have exactly 3 hours'_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** I forgot to mention. The Italic parts are the thoughts of Mikan (or others) you could also recognize them by the '..' instead of the ".."

Around 5 o'clock Mikan arrived at the grocery shop. She felt very jumpy when she saw all the chocolate cookies and ice creams and if she could, she would have bought them all but Hotaru warned her to not buy anything unnecessary and if she would, she will shoot her with her baka gun.

Mikan took crabs because Hotaru really likes to eat those. For herself she took some vegetables and chicken. She thought about the maids, they where always cooking and cleaning for them. Mikan decided to buy some Chocolate for them, to show them her and Hotaru's appreciation. After that, she looked around. She took some chips and ice cream even thought it was freezing outside. Some milk, tea, cold drinks and of course the hot chocolate milk package. After that she payed for the products and left the shop. She gave the bags to the driver, to put in the car.

She actually wanted to look around some more before going home but that would take a long time.

Suddenly she had an idea.

"Can you please give these things to the maids first, i want to look around some more. After that, you must come back. Okay?" Mikan asked.

"As you wish ma'am" The driver said.

Mikan smiled thankfully and watched the driver, drive away. As soon as she saw the car out of side she started walking. Even thought it was dark by now. Most of the people were coming from work right now so she didn't have to worry about being kidnapped because there where a lot of cars on the road and people on the street.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm going outside" Natsume said to his best friend.

"Why?" Ruka asked suspiciously.

Natsume was acting a bit strange after their talk with _that_ person and Ruka was getting worried. Soon, his girl friend was getting over but that would not be the reason for Natsume to go outside because he would usually just sit in his own room.

"Do i need to have a reason?" Natsume asked.

"Just be careful...If you really want to do it" Ruka said, embarrassed.

He didn't like talking about what they would usually do at night.

Natsume nodded and headed outside. He ignored the stares he got from the women. He decided to go to the shops to buy some drinks so that he could take his medicine. Even thought it didn't really work on him, he kept using it. His heart was still pounding fast and his thirst hadn't disappeared either. Never in his life has he felt like this before, almost losing his control.

After a couple of minutes he arrived at the shop and bought himself a drink. He opened the bottle, put the medicine inside his mouth and drank. The pounding of his heart slowed down and he felt a bit better. Not wanting to go home yet, unless he wanted to see how Ruka was flirting with his girl, he headed out of the city.

The snow looked as if it was getting thicker and thicker each step he took. He noticed that there still was a blooming Sakura tree a few meters ahead of him. Fascinated by the beauty of the tree he walked towards it the he noticed a familiar person standing there, looking at the tree. He couldn't see the face of the person because his or her back was standing on the side Natsume was. Even thought something inside him told him not to go, he ignored it and walked towards the tree. Each step he took, it was harder for him to breath but he kept walking, being the stubborn person he was, until he fell on his knees.

The person turned around, revealing a brunette. By seeing the brunette Natsume moaned. The scent that made him lose control filled his nose again, the third time today. Natsume started to pant, as if he had run a marathon and tried to keep himself under control.

"You!" The girl said, pointing a finger towards him.

Natsume didn't say anything what apparently annoyed the girl more.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked, taking a step closer to him.

Natsume knew he couldn't keep himself in control forever with this girl standing just two steps away from him and no one around.

"G-Go away, little girl" He managed to say without panting.

"I have a name you know and it's Mikan Sakura" Mikan said as she looked at the boy who was still sitting on his knees.

Natsume glared at the girl.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled

Mikan took a step back but when he saw the boy holding his throat she began to feel worried. Not everyone would fall on their knees, pant as if they had ran a marathon while holding their throat.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mikan asked concerned, while she took two steps towards Natsume before bending down so that she could look in his eyes without looking down.

She touched his forehead to see if he had a fever but Natsume just slapped it away.

"Don't touch me" he told her.

"Jeez, I'm just worried" Mikan said.

Suddenly she saw his eyes and shivers went through her back. Instead looking into ruby eyes, she looked into blood red eyes.

"What's with your eyes!" Mikan said while she suddenly felt really cold.

"M-Mikan please, go away. B-before it's too late" Natsume said while he looked at her neck.

'Natsume, what's wrong with you? I cannot leave you like this" Mikan said and touched his hand.

Natsume didn't have to power anymore to slap it away.

"It's because of you! -pant- -pant- Go -pant- away! I can't -pant- control myself any longer -pant-" Natsume said.

Mikan touched his face.

"I'm not going anywhere" Mikan stubbornly said.

Natsume who couldn't control himself anymore suddenly pushed him and Mikan up and slammed Mikan against the tree, caging her with his arms. Mikan moaned. Natsume looked up to look in the eyes of his victim.

"It's too late now" He said before bending down her neck.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" Mikan asked, feeling his finger trailing down her neck.

"I can't control myself any longer" Natsume whispered in her ear.

He licked her neck, opened his mouth and bit her. Natsume felt as if he was in heaven and wanted to

have it all.

"Natsume, enough!" Mikan said, too surprised to be in pain.

The raven haired boy ignored her and continued drinking her blood. She suddenly felt hot and tired, as if she haven't slept in a while.

"S-stop it Natsume, you're k-killing me here" Mikan managed to say while her vision was getting blurry.

Natsume, who could hear her didn't want to stop. He wanted more and more and more.

With her last strength remaining Mikan pushed Natsume away. She slowly bent down with the tree supporting her. She was feeling very weak while she held her bloody neck. She looked at the boy in front of her who she pushed. Blood dripped out of his mouth and even thought it look scary, he wasn't looking bad either.

Natsume wiped the blood of his mouth and looked at the girl, guilt written all over his face. His eyes softened when he saw the girl who couldn't even manage sitting on her own.

"What are you?" She asked, almost whispering the question.

Natsume looked away, to ashamed of himself.

"You are a vampire, aren't you?" The girl asked or rather stated.

"I..I'm" Natsume started to say.

He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry" He managed to get out of his mouth.

Mikan felt as is she was floating between reality and a dream. Everything felt like a dream and she just wanted to sleep.

"You are a vampire" Mikan repeated while she couldn't believe what just happened.

Suddenly she remembered what happened to her parents. To tired to be afraid or to escape from him Mikan's eyes started to close slowly. Natsume noticed that.

"You are a.....vampire" Mikan said before she finally lost conscious.

The last thing she saw was the raven haired boy rushing over to her side while some curses escaped his mouth. (curses/swearings)

**********************************************************************************************************************************

I know, i know, i know. It's a (very) long chapter! I even broke my own record seeing the number of pages i used for this chapter!

It's just that. I wanted this chapter to be more in detail than the other chapters I'm going to write for this chapter. (depends on the reviews!)

My intention was actually to make this chapter understandable and i already had the end of this chapter in my head but while i was writing i couldn't get to the ending and finally at last, i was satisfied BUT I'm a bit worrying, was it too long?

Well anyways, please mind the grammar ( i really need someone for that) and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like i said, the future of this story lies in your hands.

It's already late and i still need to finish 4/5 projects before Wednesday, wish me good luck!

Good nighties from Vanilla Night!


	2. A Sweet Candy is A Sweet Taste

First of all, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! My life is also getting way more interesting, troublesome and a pain in the ass.

Second, i needed to write, yes WRITE 7 projects that each took about 10 hours to finish, my hand is hurting like hell whenever i hold a pen or pencil now! BUT i got very good marks for a foreigner :P My aim is to be in the top 5 of best students, i only need a miracle cause i never used to care bout these stuff anyway. But well, enough of that. I hope you enjoy this chapter also, ready? Set? GO!

P.S. : Is my inspiration in this story that obvious?

Edit 12/15/08: When i was re-reading this story i noticed some tiny little grammatical errors, i hope i took care of them all. If you see any, please tell me. Oh, i almost forgot something to say! I have finished the fourth chapter, so better review fast :P

* * *

**A/N:** If you see any grammar problems in this story and it's annoying you, the author apologizes now, but keep in your mind, the author is, just like you, a (normal?) human being.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen Alice in any way. I do own this story. If you find some characters in this story that you certainly don't remember in Gakuen Alice, than i also own those!.

* * *

**Warning/Note:** This story i **made up** by **Vanilla Night**. This story is not based on any Anime, Manga, Book, Film, Tv-Series etc. If you find something similar between my story and Twilight or Vampire Knight, It's just coincidence! The only similarity between my and those is...Vampires!

* * *

**This Story/Chapter is dedicated to: All the people who reviewed! (and the silent readers)**

* * *

CHAPTER II

Mikan slowly opened her beautiful auburn eyes. She was lying on a very soft bed, exactly the way she wanted it to be, but why does she feel like this is a strange place then? As if she was in someone else's house.

"Ah, the princess is awake" Suddenly a voice said.

Mikan shot up but ended up falling back down again, her head landing on the soft pillow. She moaned and held her head.

"Ah! My head" Mikan managed to say before she felt a stinging pain going through her body.

Despite the pain that she felt, she shot up and jumped out of the soft bed. While her whole body told her to rush back to that heavenly bed, she ran towards the door.

Before she even reached halfway she already went falling down. Preparing herself for another sharp pain, she closed her eyes but the pain never came. To afraid to open her eyes she just held them closed.

"Is that how you thank someone?" The voice asked, sounding very close now.

Mikan opened her eyes and saw a man holding her. He had black shoulder length hair and his eyes where also black. He seemed like a cold person but the smirk told something else.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked, looking at the scary yet handsome guy.

The man walked towards the bed and dropped her there before taking a seat beside the bed.

"It's the poison in your body that makes you feel like hell, the more you move ,the faster it spreads." The person plainly stated.

Mikan looked horrified.

"A-am i g-going to d-die?" Mikan asked, stuttering.

The person smirked again before standing up. He walked towards the door and opened it.

"Don't worry, most of the poison in your body is already sucked out. You have slept for about 5 days now but your body is still weak. You will slowly recover but if you keep moving around like a while ago, you will probably end up throwing yourself from the stairs, so take this advice to your heart, go and take some more rest" The handsome guy said.

And before leaving through the door he said one more thing:

"Oh, and one more thing" He said while he looked at Mikan.

Mikan nodded.

"My name is Persona, princess" Persona added before leaving through the door, leaving a confused and in pain Mikan behind.

* * *

"_The phone that your trying to reach right now is currently switched off, please try later"_

"Damn" a raven haired girl muttered.

"Hotaru-sama, would you like some tea?" The maid asked.

"Do i look like i want some tea?" Hotaru snapped at the poor maid.

The maid look frightened and shook her head.

Hotaru sighed.

"No, i don't want tea" Hotaru calmly replied.

The maid nodded and rushed back to wherever she came from.

"Where the hell are you, Mikan?" Hotaru muttered to herself.

The raven haired girl was literary almost pulling her hairs out of frustration. Her best friend has been gone for almost a week now. The last time she heard something from the brunette was before she went out to the shops, to make a special dinner for Hotaru. Unfortunately, the brunette never came back and Hotaru was thinking the worst things what could have happened to her best friend.

"Where could that baka be?" Hotaru thought, aloud.

She had send many people to look for Mikan, but none came back with good news and Hotaru was getting pissed, very pissed.

Hotaru thought about calling the cops, but she had the feeling that they couldn't help her either.

So the only choice she had is to continue sending people to look for her and until then, she needed to stay calm and think properly.

Again she dialed Mikan's number.

"_The phone you're trying to rea-"_

She ended the call before the automatic voice could even finish.

Staying calm and handling the situation was one of Hotaru's good points, but if it was involving her best friend, she could be pretty frustrated, a lot.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Ruka yelled, blinking with his eyes while he looked at his best friend and then to _that_ person.

Natsume looked at his friends. After his (im)mortal enemy told his friends what Natsume just did, Ruka was the one that freaked out while Koko and Yuu just looked at him, as if he was a bug.

"She had just awoken" A guy with shoulder length black hair, with a handsome face said.

"You should have told me, Persona" Natsume said, coldly.

"And what would you have done, Kuro Neko? Trying to have a normal conversation with her?" Persona asked.

"No but you just should have told me" Natsume said.

"As if she would listen to someone who sucked her blood" Persona sarcastically said.

Natsume glared.

"Cut it out you two!" Ruka said, obviously annoyed.

"You lost your control?" Koko said, finally saying something.

Natsume looked away, too ashamed to look at him.

"Wow" Yuu managed to say.

Ruka just sighed.

"I even warned you, Natsume" Ruka said and looked at his friend.

"Tch, I know that, Ruka" Natsume said, sounding pissed.

"But, you know" Persona suddenly said.

Everyone looked at him.

"She should have been dead by now" He said.

It was silent. Ruka broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

Persona sighed.

"Normally, when we drink someone's blood, that person will be poisoned and die because of the poison, right?" Persona asked.

Everyone nodded.

"But that girl didn't die, even thought most of the poison is sucked out, there is still poison in her body left, enough to kill her" Persona said.

"So..?" Koko said, signing Persona to continue.

"So that means she is a vampire too?" Yuu finished.

Natsume's eyes widened for a sec, before returning back to his cold expression again.

"That's impossible" Natsume answered Yuu's question.

Persona raised an eyebrow.

"Continue" He ordered.

"Humans will only die when the vampire has completely taken over their blood, even if they don't die there's only one answer left, right?" Natsume rather said than asked.

"And that is?" Ruka asked.

"They will turn into a vampire. It depends on the person how fast the process will go" Persona answered and frowned for a sec.

"That means she's turning into a vampire?" Koko asked, his voice given away that he doesn't believe it.

"After all, Humans will only turn into a vampire when they are bitten by pure bloods, which we all are" Persona said.

Yuu took of his glasses, trying to let the information go through him.

"But" Natsume suddenly said, having everyone's attention while Persona narrowed his eyes.

"I haven't fully finished my meal back then" Natsume said and smirked.

* * *

Mikan looked around. From her bed she had quite a view from the room.

It was a big, pretty dark room. The wall was painted black and the bed which she was lying in was a king sized bed that had the color of red. The curtains where closed but she could see that a bit of light managed to come through, which made the room look not entirely dark.

She saw a big plasma TV on the wall surrounded by a big table and couch. On the other side of the room, she could make out that there was a mini bar standing in the color of creme. There was a mini desk standing on both sides of the bed to just put your things on when you're going to bed. Just a few steps away from her she saw a bookshelf. Even thought she was curious what kind of books were in there, Persona told her to lay down because there was still Poison inside her body.

Shivers ran through her back when she thought about what Persona told her.

Suddenly she remembered Hotaru, her eyes widened.

If she ever came back to the house again, alive of course. Hotaru would surely kill her for suddenly disappearing and worrying her that much. If she didn't contact Hotaru soon, her best friend would even send the FBI, or whoever, to find her.

She remembered having her cellphone with her. She looked around, trying to find her bag, only to find it beside her bed. She rolled over to take her bag and when she got it, she rolled back again. Opening her bag, she already noticed her phone. Taking it out she looked at the screen.

"Great, she really is going to kill me now" Mikan muttered when she noticed that her phone was switched off.

Putting it on again, she saw the welcome screen of HTC. It always took a while before she came to the start screen.

_35 missed calls _Mikan noticed and sighed.

Hell was sure waiting for her in her house but ignoring the scary thoughts Hotaru would do to her, she decided to call her.

_Beep, beep, beep_

"_Hello?" _Her best friend answered.

"Hotaru-chan!" Mikan said, forgetting the thoughts about what Hotaru would do to her, when she heard her voice.

"_Mikan?"_ The voice, sounding surprised, said.

"Hm"

"_Where the hell are you?" _Hotaru asked, sounding icy as ever.

Mikan nervously laughed.

"_Mikan"_Hotaru warned her, obviously losing her patience.

"I kinda don't know" Mikan said, while scratching the back of her head.

"_You don't know?" _Hotaru asked.

Mikan knew Hotaru's eye was twitching right now because she was irritated by the stupid answer of her question.

"No clue" Mikan said, truthfully.

"_Then why bother calling me, idiot" _Hotaru told her.

Now it was Mikan's turn to be annoyed,

"Don't you care whether I'm alive or not? I could have been kidnapped you know!" Mikan yelled through the phone.

"_If you were kidnapped, you wouldn't argue with me, baka"_ Hotaru said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

Hotaru knew Mikan too well.

"_What happened to you anyway?"_Hotaru asked, changing the topic.

Mikan's eyes widened when she thought about what happened a few days again.

Her eyes became teary and she started to shake.

"Hotaru! I-I'm scared! Get me out of here!" Mikan said, while she held her neck.

She could exactly feel where Natsume had bitten her because it was, suddenly, hurting like hell.

"_Calm down Mikan, what happened?"_ Hotaru asked her.

But before Mikan could answer her phone was taken by none other than Persona.

"Don't worry Hotaru-chan, You will see Mikan very soon again"

And with that he broke the connection.

"D-Don't you c-come close t-to m-me!" Mikan said when she noticed him sitting beside her.

She shoved a bit away.

Persona looked at the brunette and noticed her tears.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"A-Are you a-a....v...vam..vampire ,too?" Mikan asked, scared as hell.

"Want to see my fangs?" Persona said and smirked, knowing that would frighting Mikan even more.

Mikan wiped her tears away and looked at the person sitting beside her. Sure, he was not a nice person but till now he hasn't done anything wrong with or to her.

Realizing his question she actually became fascinated, like a little child. This all felt like a dream to her.

The poison was definitely working on her.

"Can i touch it?" Mikan asked and looked at Persona.

Persona raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised by her sudden question. A normal human wouldn't have asked that but would have ran away.

Persona shrugged, he had nothing to lose so he opened his mouth and let his fangs appear.

Mikan's eyes widened when she slowly saw the fangs appearing.

Slowly, her hand moved towards his fangs while she noticed Persona not caring at all. She slowly touched it, it was sharp at the end, like glass and a bit big too, but when she she actually felt the fang, she felt not afraid at all. She couldn't believe that only with this a vampire could go through flesh that easily.

Taking her hand back, Persona shut his mouth.

"It's amusing" He suddenly said and smirked.

Mikan looked confused at him.

"You are not scared, are you?" Persona stated, not really asking the question.

"It's just a bad dream, this is isn't real" Mikan whispered.

"Oh, princess, but this all **is** real" Persona said.

Mikan blinked and sighed.

"And you're just joking" Mikan added.

"Should i prove it?" Persona daringly asked.

Mikan raised her eye brow.

Just when she had convinced herself that this all was just a dream, the guy had to ruin it again.

"You should be scared" Persona suddenly said and took her hand.

Mikan frowned.

Suddenly Persona took her finger and made a little cut in her flesh.

Fresh blood appeared.

"OW!" Mikan said while she tried to free her finger from his grip.

"Can you smell this blood?" Persona asked, closing his eyes.

"Not really" Mikan replied and looked how her blood flowed out of her finger.

"We can smell it more than 100 or even 1000 times stronger, this scent drives vampires crazy when they are thirsty you know" Persona said, still not opening his eyes.

Mikan's eyes widened.

"And right now, you're sitting with a vampire as if he is not going to do anything to you while your blood is flowing out of your wound" Persona stated and opened his eyes.

Mikan noticed his eye color changed a bit, in a deeper color, if that even was possible with black.

"Right now, I'm quite thirsty" Persona said while his lips formed a small smile.

Mikan blinked.

"Let me go" Mikan firmly said, when she realized what Persona said.

"Just sit still, i won't do anything" Persona said.

He moved towards the wound with his mouth. Mikan realizing what Persona was about to do, she tried again to free her finger.

"Don't! Please!" Mikan said.

Persona licked Mikan's blood. Mikan noticed that Persona's fangs where not there.

Suddenly he shoved her finger into his mouth and closed it. Shivers ran through Mikan's back as she felt how Persona's tongue was licking around her wound to taste the blood.

Surprisingly, she was not afraid and the shivers that ran through her back where not the ones when you where disgusted or afraid by something or someone.

Her finger actually felt kinda tingly.

She looked at Persona, who was currently enjoying the taste of blood. Could she even trust a guy like him?

"How does it taste? Is it good?" Mikan suddenly blurted out.

Just when Persona had closed his eyes again, enjoying the heavenly taste of her blood, he had to open them again, by her sudden question. Mikan noticed that instead of his pitch black eye color, it changed to a lighter color.

Persona took Mikan by her shoulder and changed positions. She was now sitting in front of him and he behind her. He went to her ear.

"I. Want. More" He whispered and licked his lips.

Mikan froze when she felt Persona's finger going up and down her neck.

"Stop it" Mikan said.

She felt his breath against her neck.

"I promise, it won't hurt" Persona whispered.

Stopping, with his finger going up and down her neck he wrapped his arms around her, one around her middle and one holding her chin, positioning her head.

"W-Wait!" Mikan said, getting nervous.

"Shhh.." Persona said, gently putting a finger on her lips while he focused on her neck.

Suddenly Mikan felt something inside her. She was not scared, but enjoyed the feeling of his touch. She was getting excited and wasn't bothered anymore that Persona was going to bite her.

"If you want it that badly" Mikan whispered.

Persona licked the spot and opened his mouth, his fangs showing. Slowly he closed the distance and tried to gently, as he promised to not hurt her, push through her.

Mikan, feeling the fangs right through her, tried to breath normally.

Even though this was not the first time she got bitten, she felt all warm and hot inside.

Persona finally understood why Natsume couldn't control himself any longer. Her blood was...heavenly. Tasting it felt like you where starving for months, or even years. It felt just right and even a bit of it would want you to have it all. Drinking like he never did before, he heard the girl pant slowly.

He removed his hand from her chin and replaced his arm around her shoulders.

Reminding himself he couldn't have it all, he groaned.

"That's enough, Persona" Mikan muttered when she felt that she was becoming weak again.

Persona didn't listen at first. He wanted it just for a few seconds more.

"Persona" Mikan managed to say, trying to control her panting.

Persona's grip on her shoulders tightened and his other hand traveled through her hair. It was soft and smooth, then his hand went to the other side of her neck. With his finger he traveled up and down. He wanted to taste that side too and next time, he will surely take that one but for now, he had to stop.

Mikan noticed Persona stopping. She sighed in relief while she held her bloody neck.

Before both of them could say something, somebody burst through the door, heavily panting. His ruby eyes looked from Mikan and her in blood soaked hand to Persona, who was licking the remained blood.

He smelled the blood and his heart started to pound crazy as his body was trying to move on its own.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Persona?"

* * *

And that was Chapter II !

Now how was it? The whole Persona thing, i don't know what's wrong with me but the idea of Persona acting like that, i thought he was very hot.

You need to review! It's a MUST! Because i want to know what you think of this chapter.

Now don't go complaining that this is a short chapter :P Because hell no I'm going to make another chapter that long as the first! It took me so many days :P

Bye byes! From Vanilla Night!

**Special thanks to the Reviewers:**

melissa_, Tear Droplet, sootyxsnowpetal, dominiqueanne, fitha, FaN-LiFe13, xalizzle, fragiles_dreams, Rinzii, angelji, animeloverhana, michiyo, DemonAngelGirl, October Autumn,


	3. Just the Beginning of an End

I am not going to apologize for the late update because every time i want to work on this chapter and update it there is an exam coming up or i need to make stupid projects of i need to work the whole night on my classwork.

That's my excuse!

Here i am, writing a chapter for you all (and updating) while i am having my Half-Yearly exam tomorrow and i didn't really start learning so better be satisfied! :P.

If you want to know when i am going to update another chapter, please read my ending note :P

Today, I'm not going to complain but just going to love you all because of your wonderful reviews!

Here's the chappie!

* * *

**A/N: Mind the grammar will ya? I'm still human after all....Right?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If you think i own Gakuen Alice than Gakuen Alice would be the worst manga in history. My drawings are that famous.  
**

**Warning/Note: If you think this story is an exact copy of Vampire Knight, Twilight or whatever Vampire film,movie,book,seriesetc. That I am COPYING someone else's WORK than could you please be so kind enough to throw yourself off a cliff....Thank You**

* * *

**This Chapter is Dedicated to: You...**

* * *

**Chapter III**

_I lost my innocence a long time ago, when i still believed that Peter Pan would come and pick me up so that he could bring me to a place where nobody wanted to grow up, to become an adult. _

_Where i could still play with Barbie's and dream that i was riding on unicorns._

_Where my parents would stand outside my school, waiting for me to come out, and when i finally showed up, the first thing i would see was their smiles. That always made my day. _

_I can't help but wonder why this all was snatched away from me so fast._

_Do i deserve this?_

_Knowing the feeling of a great loss, having nightmares that keep repeating that same awful night and looking envious at children who are being hugged, with great love, by their parents._

_The worst part of this all is that I'm fully aware of myself, the deeper part in myself, the part that is begging to taste the happiness i once experienced, again._

_It's too bad this all ended so soon._

_It was just too soon and i was just too young._

_Too innocent._

* * *

A raven haired girl was pulling her hairs out while she kept glaring at her Phone.

"H-Hotaru-s-sama?" A maid asked, terrified.

"What?!" The young girl snapped.

The maid backed away a little.

"Uhmm...I Forgot" The maid said and backed away more.

"Don't you see you're wasting my time with your nonsense?!" Hotaru snapped at her, giving her one of her iciest glares ever.

"I-I'm s-sorry miss! P-Please forgive m-me!" The maid begged before she ran away.

Hotaru just sighed.

"She's making me gray" The raven haired girl muttered before sinking into the couch.

She tried to think where her baka was but could only think of the person who she talked to on the Phone.

"Who is he?" Hotaru unconsciously muttered.

She had no clue where Mikanwas or who that guy on the Phone was and Hotaru was getting sick of doing nothing while her best friend had just begged her, a moment ago, to come and pick her up.

Suddenly the the raven haired girl had an idea.

She grabbed her phone and dialed a number. After 3 times of ringing someone finally picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Where are you right now?" The raven haired girl demanded.

"_Hotaru-chan!?"_

"Where. Are. You. Right. Now.?" Hotaru again demanded, getting irritated now.

The person on the phone sensed her mood and quickly answered.

"_Home. Why? What's wrong?"_

"You sound weird" Hotaru suddenly said while she unconsciously raised an eyebrow.

"_There's nothing wrong. You need me for something?"_

"I'm coming over" Hotaru said.

"_What?! NO!"_

"Nogi, I'm coming over and that's final"

And with that the raven haired girl came in action.

* * *

"Persona, you fucking -pant- bastard! -pant- What the -pant- fuck -pant- do you -pant- think -pant- you're -pant- doing?!" Natsume managed to spit out while he tried to control himself to not attack a certain brunette.

Persona smirked.

"Oh, should i be scared now?" Persona asked.

Natsume grimaced.

Persona looked at Mikan, her neck still bleeding a little.

He gently removed her hand from her neck while he saw Mikan following him with her eyes.

He let some blood drops come on his finger and with that he walked to Natsume.

"Here, have it, it's free" Persona offered, torturing the poor boy.

Natsume groaned while he, not so gently, pushed his hand away.

"Get -pant- the -pant- fuck out of -pant- here" Natsume threatened.

"As you wish kuro neko" Persona said and left.

But before leaving he turned around, smiling at the brunette and mouthed a thank you.

Leaving a confused Mikan and a furious Natsume behind.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Natsume asked, half yelling.

Mikan blinked but before she could answer back they heard another voice coming from downstairs.

"What?! NO!" A male voice yelled.

Natsume ignored it, recognizing the voice right away.

He tried not to breath, not to smell her scent, knowing fully that the moment he will do that, he will lose control...again.

"Are you okay?" Mikan asked.

Natsume focused himself on the brunette again. Concern was written all over her face. His eye twitched, getting irritated.

Didn't the girl know any fear?

Instead of answering he walked to another door in the room and opened it, entering a very big bathroom. When he appeared again, he had a first aid kit with him.

He walked towards the brunette and noticed that the girl didn't even flinch for a second.

He took a deep breath, feeling his burning throat very well and tried to calm himself down before he settled himself beside her on the bed.

He glared at the girl.

'Turn around, your neck my side" Natsume ordered.

Mikan nodded and did what she was told.

As Natsume was bandaging her neck she felt guilty, knowing how hard it was for him.

"I'm sorry" Mikan whispered.

"For what?" He asked or rather demanded.

"It must be hard, me sitting so close next to you while you are...suffering" Mikan said lowering her head a bit.

Natsume groaned.

"You are so stupid"

"I know"

"You are not scared at all?" Natsume finally asked after he was finished bandaging her neck.

"I am" Mikan admitted.

"Why are you acting like this then?" Natsume asked.

"Why are you trying to control yourself?" Mikan asked.

Natsume didn't answer. Mikan saw he was suddenly gazing somewhere.

"What happened?" Mikan asked.

BANG!

"What was that?" Mikan asked, shocked and turned around, facing Natsume.

Natsume looked Mikan in the eyes, annoyed.

"Your friend has arrived"

* * *

"Hotaru what are you doing here?! I told you not to come!" Ruka said, desperately trying to

push his girlfriend towards the door again.

"Shut up Nogi, i need your help here" Hotaru said and walked past her boyfriend.

Ruka blinked.

"With what?" He asked.

"Mikan is missing" Hotaru plainly stated while she settled herself on the couch in the living room like it was her house.

Ruka moaned.

Hotaru glared at him, getting pissed.

"Now you listen her Nogi, if you don't help me I-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because Ruka suddenly kissed her. Realizing what he was doing she pushed him away.

"Ruka! Now is not the time!" Hotaru said, standing up.

"But-"

"You are acting so weird lately, what happened?!" Hotaru demanded.

"I-I" Rukacouldn't get out of his words as he was looking at something or rather someone.

Hotaru turned around.

"Who are you?" Hotaru, again, demanded.

A guy with dirty blond hair looked at her, grinning from ear to ear while there was blond standing beside him, looking apologetic to Ruka.

"Hi! I'm Koko and this is Yuu" The dirty blond haired boy said.

Hotaru turned around and glared at Ruka.

"You never told me about them" She accused him.

"Then you don't know me too" A voice said, behind her.

As soon as she turned around, her eyes widened.

So what if she didn't know the three boys standing in front of her.

The pretty brunette beside them mattered right now because she certainly knew her.

* * *

"Miss? Are you ready to go?"

A pretty girl turned around to face her driver.

"Is everything inside the car already?" She asked.

The driver nodded.

"Good, then I'm ready to go" The girl said as she walked towards the car.

The driver opened the door and stepped aside, as soon as she was inside he closed it again and walked to his side, he settled himself in the driver's seat.

"Where to go, miss?" The driver asked while he looked at her in the small mirror above him.

As the young girl made herself comfortable in the back seat she answered:

"The Alice Academy"

The driver, again, nodded.

The girl opened her purse, which she took before leaving, and took out a small pink letter.

She smiled as she recalled the little talk she had with her father before she left.

**Flashback**

"_You are going to Alice Academy?" a young man who was probably in his twenty's asked._

"_Yes, father" The girl answered._

"_So you've finally decided, my child?" Her father asked, a smile slowly appearing on his face._

"_Yes, father" _

"_That's good news, very good news" He said._

_The girl smiled._

"_Here, take this letter with you, open it when you are there" Her father said and gave her the letter._

"_What's this, father?" The girl asked, curious._

"_I can't say it right now but when you have opened it, you will understand" He said._

"_Is it something about my mission? Because i already know that" The girl said._

_Her father shook his head._

"_No, child. It's something else, something different." Her father said._

_The girl felt excited._

"_Now listen here, if you fail, you will bring shame upon our family. I trust you so you better be good, okay?" Her father warned her._

_The girl sighed._

"_Yes, father. I know what to do. You can trust me with this"_

"_Just send me a letter once in a while, okay? No calls." Her father said._

_The girl nodded._

"_Goodbye, father" The girl said and hugged him._

"_Goodbye, my child and have fun" Her father said as he responded to her hug._

**End Flashback**

The girl chuckled.

"I am sure it is going to be fun"

* * *

"What is going on?" Hotaru asked while she looked at her best friend.

"Hotaru-chan! You finally came!" The brunette beamed as she ran towards her best friend.

Hotaru blinked.

"What?" The brunette asked when she saw that Hotaru was looking rather surprised at her.

"You were the whole time here, Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan nodded.

"They kidnapped me!" Mikan said.

"You wish, polka dots" Natsume said and smirked.

Mikan blinked.

"Polka? Dots?..."

Then she realized what he meant.

"NATSUME! YOU HENTAI! PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!" Mikan screamed as she was ready to launch herself on him.

Till Hotaru snapped..

"Ruka! She was here the whole time?! And you didn't even bother to freaking tell me?! While i was at home, ready to kill someone because i was worried sick!" Hotaru said as she grabbed his collar.

If you could imagine steam coming out of somebody's ears, it would be Hotaru's.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry, honey" Ruka stuttered as he gently removed her hands from his collar.

"Don't honey me! I don't want to hear such words from you anymore!" Hotaru said as she glared at him.

"Hotaru-chan, Nogi-san has nothing to do with this-" Mikan tried to explain but was cut of by Hotaru.

"Nothing to do with this? Mikan, do you even know how worried i was?! I have sent so many people out to look for you! I even went out to look for you but there was no damn trace of you!" Hotaru said, angrily.

Mikan looked guilty.

"I am so-" Again she was cut of by Hotaru.

"When you finally called and begged me to come and pick you up some weird guy took your phone and started talking to me! Who the hell was that?! Do you even know how i felt?!" Hotaru shouted at her.

Mikan lowered her head and Hotaru saw that. She took a deep breath.

"And now you're saying that Ruka had nothing to do with all this while you're in the house he's living in. Tell me Mikan, isn't that a bit strange? That he didn't know anything at all?" Hotaru asked, calmly, her best friend.

"But Hotaru, nothing happened to me" Mikan said, looking at her best friend.

"Then tell me, what's that bandage around your neck?" Hotaru asked as she pointed at her neck.

Mikan gulped.

"You know that I'm clumsy. I just fell down and hit my neck on a sharp end and it got cut a bit" Mikan lied.

Hotaru sighed.

"Mikan, do you think I'm stupid? For how many years are we best friends now? You think i would fall for such a stupid lie? You are bad in lying, remember?" Hotaru said.

Mikan didn't respond.

Hotaru looked at the three boys now standing beside Ruka.

"Hotaru, i can explain" Ruka started.

"No you can't" Hotaru said.

"But-"

"Ruka, do you really think i can just forget this all?" Hotaru asked.

"What do you mean?" Ruka asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"I mean. My best friend is missing and all along she was here. You didn't tell me anything and now i have found her, she is hurt. Do you think i can easily forgive someone who hurt her?" Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru, I'm really sorry, that's all i can say right now" Ruka said, his beautiful blue eyes filled with hurt.

Hotaru sighed again.

"Let's go Mikan" Hotaru said as she turned around.

Mikan nodded and followed her.

Hotaru opened the door, ready to leave.

"Hotaru, wait!" Ruka called her out, desperately.

"Ruka, the only thing you can say to me is sorry, right?" Hotaru asked, her back towards Ruka.

Ruka nodded.

"So if anything happens, again, and you are involved in it. The only thing you will tell me is sorry?" Hotaru asked him.

Ruka nodded.

"I don't want a relationship that is built on an apology. That's not even a relationship. I guess it's better if we break up" Hotaru said, emotionless.

"Hotaru, don't! Please!" Ruka tried.

"Goodbye Ruka" Hotaru whispered.

With that, she closed the door and left with Mikan.

* * *

Sad ending, ne? Well, don't go whining 'cause i wanted it to be like this!

Even thought it's a short chapter (i think), i hope you didn't feel bored.

Now, don't go asking who the girl in this chapter was because I'm not going to answer those questions :P

I promise i will update when I am in the Netherlands because I'm having all the time then.

Now don't forget to review because otherwise i won't update!

Lots, Lots, Lots, Lots of love from your one and only:

Vanilla night!

* * *


	4. Confession

Now i know i was supposed to update on 20th January and i was really planning to update until my exams came up, out of nowhere.

And then a lot of drama happened and there is something wrong with the Internet.

So that's how i ended up updating this late. To make it up i have made this chapter a little longer than i was planning to do.

Also, maybe you have noticed but in the summary there is standing that this story is in Hiatus (all my story's actually) and I'm planning to keep it like that because right now I'm really busy with my final exam that is coming up so i really don't know when i will update again.

I promise i will work in the chapters for this story but the updates will be very slow so please don't keep waiting but put this on story alert or something!

Here is the chappie people, hope you love it :D

* * *

**A/N: If you find any (annoying) grammar errors, i don't mind if you complain, just **

**keep in mind, I'm still just a girl who still needs to learn a lot.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I think you all are smart enough to know if i own Gakuen Alice or not.**

**Remember the thing 'bout my drawings? Just keep that in mind and you **

**will know.**

* * *

**Warning/Note: Even thought it annoys me repeating this again and again and again I **

**still want to say it. This Story Owns Vanilla Night and is NOT a Copy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter IV**

_If there was just a way to avoid the pain i cause people, life would be so much easier._

_All i wish is to see my loved ones smile, is that so much to ask for?_

_I already know the answer._

_Think before you do something is not really my best friend._

_That's why the people around me end up getting hurt._

_Life is just so unfair._

_And so am i...._

_

* * *

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Hotaru? Hotaru?! HOTARU!" Mikan yelled while she kept banging on the door.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Hotaru! Open the damn door! NOW!" Mikan demanded, still banging the door.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"If you will not open the goddamn door, i will scream!' Mikan said while she tried to listen if she could get some response from the other side.

None.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Sakura-san? She won't open the door, please leave her alone" A maid said, appearing from....somewhere.

"I won't freakin' leave her alone until she will open this damn door!" Mikan said

The maid sweat dropped and bowed.

"As you wish" she said and left.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"If you don't open the door i will..." Mikan couldn't think of anything.

"I will..."

"You will what? Huh? What will you do?" Hotaru asked her, icy as ever, while she let the door open a tiny little bit, enough for her to see Mikan.

Mikan tried to push the door so that it would open enough for her to come in.

"I will call Nogi-san!" Mikan said, and smiled in victory, knowing that she got Hotaru.

Hotaru's eye twitched.

BAM!

And the door was closed again..

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

And Mikan was on it again.

After 10 minutes of banging, hitting and an attempt of killing the poor door the brunette gave up.

She let herself fall slowly to the ground, the door supporting her back. She let her head hang

on her knees as she was thinking of what her best friend was doing inside.

"Hotaru?" Mikan called out, her voice trembling a bit.

Hotaru didn't respond but Mikan knew she was listening.

"Even thought it's too late now, I'm really very sorry. I didn't know this all would turn out like this. I'm really very sorry. I'm not really a good best friend huh? Always making you worry. Please, if you can, forgive me" Mikan said, a sad smile plastered on her face.

No Response.

"Hotaru-chan? I'm there for you, always. I'm only sitting here and won't go anywhere so please open the door and come out. It's not a shame Hotaru" Mikan said as she raised her head and banged it, almost soundly, on the door.

No response.

Mikan sighed and stood up as she turned around and waited.

1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes, 4 minutes, 5 minutes, 6 minutes, 7 minutes, 8 minutes, 9 minutes, 10 minutes......

Click

As she looked how the door, carefully, was being opened by her best friend, Mikan directly noticed Hotaru's emotionless eyes.

Guess she wasn't crying....yet.

Hotaru stepped aside for her as Mikan entered her room. She walked straight to the bed as she looked at her best friend, still standing beside the door.

"Close the door, Hotaru" Mikan said, her voice almost whispering.

Surprisingly, Hotaru did as she was told.

"Now come here, Hotaru" Mikan said.

Hotaru slowly walked towards Mikan, not looking at her into the eyes. She halted her steps a few feet away.

Mikan opened her arms and smiled at her best friend, a gentle smile.

Hotaru looked up, surprised.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Mikan said as she grinned.

Hotaru blinked but then smiled, a small little smile.

"Baka' Hotaru muttered before crashing herself into her best friend's arms, crying her heart out.

* * *

"R-Ruka, a-are you not drinking a bit t-too much?" Yuu asked concerned as he was Ruka was drinking for the first time in his life.

"Why? I'm going to live forever Yuu, nothing will happen to me" Ruka said as he suddenly grinned.

"Oh great, he's drunk" Yuu muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Now don't get arrogant there Yuu-chan" Koko teased him.

Yuu glared at him.

"Oh! You can glare? Bravo Yuu! Let's celebrate with Ruka!" Koko sarcastically said as Ruka followed him by holding up his glass and saying:

"Cheers!"

Yuu sighed.

"Seriously Ruka, you can't drink you problems away, it won't solve anything and on top of that, you can't even handle alcohol!" Yuu said as he tried to take Ruka's glass away.

"Like i said Yuu, I'm never going to die! I have all the time in my life" Ruka celebrated as he let himself fall on the couch.

"You mean pathetic life" Koko corrected him which earned him a kick from Yuu.

"Where the hell is Natsume when you need that bastard?" Yuu muttered as he began to feel annoyed.

Ruka wouldn't listen to him, Koko is plainly just an idiot and the only one who can stop him right now is his best friend.

"You know, i hate that...that..." Ruka began.

"Bitch?" Koko finished.

"Now don't call my girl a bitch!" Ruka said as he punched Koko slightly.

"Then what do you prefer?" Koko asked as he looked how Ruka filled another glass of alcohol for himself.

"The ice queen" Ruka said as he took a sip of his 'drink'

"You know Ruka, you may not die but damage a few organs in your body" Yuu said as he took the glass from Ruka.

"Who cares!" Ruka said as he snatched his drink away from Yuu.

"Yeah! Who cares anyway? His parents are somewhere in France, his girlfriend just dumped him, his best friend is missing, he's all alone anyway" Koko supported him.

"You're making it sound like I'm having a pathetic life, Coconut" Ruka said as he finished his drink and again began filling it again.

Yuu snatched the bottle away from Ruka.

"You are having a pathetic life. Instead of trying to make up with your girl or at least call or go after her, you're here, looking miserable and drinking away your misery's" Koko said and scratched the back of his head.

"She's not my girl! I hate her!" Ruka disagreed.

Yuu sighed again.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Ruka?" A voice from behind them said.

Ruka didn't turn around.

"Mind your own business, Natsu-chan" Ruka said as he stood up but ended up falling back again because he couldn't balance himself.

Natsume hissed.

"You're drunk" Natsume plainly stated.

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"Shut up!" Yuu said.

"Instead of helping your best friend here, you're just arguing" Yuu complained.

Natsume sighed and walked over to his best friend, he took a seat next to him as Ruka stared blankly at him.

Natsume didn't say anything.

"What?" Ruka asked as he took another sip of his drink.

Natsume took his drink and gave it to Yuu who quickly took it.

It was silent.

"Do you really hate her?" Natsume finally asked.

Ruka nodded,

"Then tell me, why are you drinking?"

"I- I don't know" Ruka answered as he looked down.

"You are drunk" Natsume, again, plainly stated.

"No, I'm not!" Ruka said, irritated now, as he looked ad his best friend.

"Prove it"

"How?"

"Tell the truth"

"About?"

"You hate her that much?"

Ruka nodded.

"So you don't mind if i just play her?" Natsume asked, a little smile appearing on his face.

Ruka looked surprised, then shocked and suddenly he was burning with anger and jealousy.

"You filthy bastard! Don't you dare play her!" Ruka said as he grab Natsume by his collar.

"Why? You hate her right?" Natsume asked as he removed Ruka's hands.

"I..I...Just don't do this" Ruka murmured.

"Why? I need a reason" Natsume said.

"I..I"

Yuu, Koko and Natsume were waiting for his answer but they already knew what he was going to say.

"Just play her Natsume, she deserves a little revenge" Koko 'encouraged' Natsume.

Natsume nodded.

Ruka looked shocked at his friends. Disbelieve written all over his face.

"Fuck! Don't you touch her with your filthy hands! I fucking love her, okay? So don't you touch her!" Ruka said.

And then he realized what he said.

"I...I"

Again they were waiting.

"I, I love her" Ruka said, finally breaking down as he finally realized his feelings for the ice queen.

* * *

"Persona! What a pleasant surprise! How long haven't i seen you hmm?" A red haired said when he saw Persona.

"It's been exactly 150 years, red head" Persona answered and smirked.

"We are in a good mood today" The red head said.

"Shut up, you're supposed to help me, Mouri" Persona said.

"With..?" Mouri asked, curious.

"I want some files" Persona answered.

"Well. then you are really at the right address" Mouri, sarcastically, said.

"Listen here, Reo. This is important, if i don't get those files i swear i will let Natsume roast you alive" Persona threatened.

"Instead of making your own hands dirty" Reo finished.

Persona raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay! I give up" Reo said, clearly annoyed.

He let Persona to the backside of the library where they stopped in front of a huge bookshelf.

"Which goddamn book is it?" muttered Reo.

"You don't know?" Persona asked, clearly annoyed.

"Shut up. Just try for yourself to find a goddamn book in this shelf"

Persona sighed as Reo reached out for a pitch black book.

As soon as he got it he opened the book. The book had blank pages.

"Ahh, i forgot about that" Reo said as he turned towards Persona.

Persona just looked at him.

"Just give one finger of yours" Reo said, waiting.

Persona raised, again, an eyebrow.

"Ah well, i guess those files are not really important, hmm" Reo said as a smirk was plastered on his face.

"Tch" Persona responded as he did what Reo asked.

And in just a blink of the eye blood was dripping out of his finger as Reo proceeded to do the same with his own finger.

"Your speed has improved i see" Persona said.

Reo ignored him as he held both their fingers above a blank page of the book, letting the blood drip on the paper. Instead of the page turning blood red the blood quickly disappeared as soon as it touched the paper.

"Is this the new method everyone was talking about?" Persona asked as he watched every move of Reo.

Reo nodded.

"This book can know if we are mortal or immortal by identifying our blood. As soon as it knows that we are mortals the book will deny further access" Reo explained.

Suddenly the bookshelf moved making a small opening. Persona saw a hall in front of him.

The walls were painted a creme color covered with paintings of famous vampires who were also known by the humans but rather as one of them. Classic lights were dangling from above making the room look very comfortable.

Persona looked behind him expecting that someone would have seen the show.

"Humans can't see this" Reo said as he walked past the bookshelf.

Persona followed him,

Abruptly the bookshelf, that was now behind him, closed making it impossible to go back.

"Why is that?" Persona asked, interested.

"There is a shell, bar,whatever you call it, around that bookshelf making it impossible for humans to see it. As soon as you step into that you will become completely invisible. Every noise you make, no one will hear you expect those with you" Reo explained

They reached a door and Reo opened it, stepping in whatever room it was he was going in.

Persona followed.

"It changed a lot"

"What else do you expect?" You haven't been around here for 150 years" Reo said.

They were standing in a really huge room, at first filled with chairs, little couches and tables where people were eating, drinking or just talking but if you looked very good you would see at the back of all this a lot of bookshelf's filled with book and maps.

"Persona! Are you really that?" Someone called out, walking towards them.

"Oh, the fag is coming" Persona, sarcastically said.

"Mou, that's how you greet an old friend?" The blond said.

Persona examined him from tip to toe.

"At least you have changed your style" Persona said.

He could see Reo grinning.

The blond pretended as if he didn't hear that remark, instead he continued to say more.

"This shows how much you care about me!" The blond cheered.

Persona sighed.

'I'm here for business, Narumi"

"What can i do for you?" Narumi asked as he swtiched to work mode.

"He need some files" Reo said and rolled his eyes

"Let me guess" Narumi said before Persona could open his mouth.

Narumi scratched his chin pretending that he was thinking very deeply.

"Mikan Sakura?" Narumi asked Persona, smiling.

Persona looked annoyed. He didn't know how this fag did it but he always managed to know what Persona was looking for.

Instead of asking him he just nodded.

"I'm sorry but then i can't help you" Narumi said.

Persona looked at the blond, narrowing his eyes.

"And why is that, Narumi?" He asked.

"We cannot give you or someone else permission to see the file of the Sakura family" Narumi said, looking serious as ever.

Persona than looked confused, never has Narumi denied him access before.

"We?" Persona asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The council has given strict orders that nobody is allowed to see this file" Narumi explained.

"The Sakura family is not even part of the immortals so why-"

"I think you have helped Persona enough, Reo. I will help him further now, thank you" Narumi said, cutting in Persona's sentence while he looked at Reo.

Reo nodded.

"Nice to have seen you again Persona"

Persona nodded.

And with that Reo disappeared in thin air.

Narumi turned to Persona again.

"Just come with me, Persona" Narumi ordered as he walked away.

Persona looked confused at the retreating Narumi before following him to wherever he was going.

* * *

"Ma'am we have arrived at your destination" The driver said as he opened the door for the girl.

The girl chuckled and muttered something he couldn't understand.

"Thank you" The girl said as she gave him his money with an extra tip.

The driver nodded, thankful and stepped inside his little cab again.

The girl didn't look how the driver drove away but instead admired the huge house she was standing in front of.

"This is going to be so much fun" The girl giggled.

Slowly she walked in her little ballerina's to the door.

She touched the door with one finger and muttered something.

The door automatically opened.

Silent as she could be she stepped inside the huge house slowly closing the door behind her without making a single noise.

She smiled, satisfied but she knew she was already discovered.

Somebody in this house noticed her presence so what was the use of being sneaky?

And with all the confidence gathered inside her body, she walked to that person.

* * *

Natsume looked around, narrowing his eyes.

Nobody was in the living room except Ruka,Yuu,Koko and him but yet he heard something.

"Koko, Yuu take Ruka upstairs" Natsume ordered.

Yuu nodded.

"I-I'm okay" Ruka said.

"No you're not and you know what? You stink also, so go take a shower and take some rest" Natsume said, his eyes fixed on the door to the enter the living room.

Yuu and Koko helped Ruka of the couch.

"Natsume-"

"Later, Ruka. Just go now" Natsume ordered.

Ruka sighed but did what he was told.

And so Ruka, Yuu and Koko disappeared.

"You can come out now" Natsume said as soon as he knew his friends were gone.

He heard a chuckle.

"I was going to surprise you but i guess even when you are free you are as sharp as ever" A girl said.

Natsume recognized this voice but couldn't recall the name.

The girl, who has still not shown herself, pouted.

"You have forgotten me already, Natsume-chan?" The girl asked.

Natsume didn't answer.

"I guess i have to show myself in order for you to remember me" The girl said.

Before Natsume could react the girl was already standing in front of him, a few feet away.

Natsume raised an eyebrow, trying not to show that he was, indeed, surprised.

"Luna?"

* * *

"Ne Hotaru, I'm really sorry" The brunette said.

"If you say that one more time i will hit you, baka" Hotaru said.

Currently, the two best friends were sitting in a bath together.

"I'm sure you guys will be together soon again" Mikan said, confidently.

Hotaru sighed.

"I don't know, maybe"

"You should blame that pervert for this all" Mikan said.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

She looked at the spot where Mikan's neck was covered.

"You still didn't tell me what happened" Hotaru said.

Mikan blinked and looked a bit frightened.

"I don't know also, Hotaru. It's all so confusing and..I just don't know" Mikan said as she let her head lean on her knees.

"Is it something you can't tell me?" Hotaru asked, concerned.

"No, it's not like that. It's just, it sounds ridiculous and it's all so vague also" Mikan answered.

"I don't have a good feeling about this all, Mikan. You should stay away from Hyuuga" Hotaru said.

"Ha! I have never talked to him before! I don't even know him! It's he who came after me!" Mikan defended.

"He who came after you?" Hotaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That night when i went for some groceries, remember?"

Hotaru nodded.

"It was early and i thought you were not home yet so i decided for a walk and that's when i crossed paths with him. He was acting so weird, Hotaru! I felt the need to help him but he said to back off! Talking about being rude. The only thing i can remember is that he pushed me against a tree and that was where everything went black" Mikan said and shivered.

Hotaru looked confused.

"Did that bastard do something to you?" Hotaru, bitterly, asked.

"If that is so i promise you he will pay a-"

"No no no!!" Mikan said, quickly.

"But-"

"After a while i woke up in a different place, in a room" Mikan said.

"Excuse me?"

"Later, i woke up again and i found myself lying on a bed. Suddenly, someone was talking to me, saying that it's better not to move so much because there was still enough poison in my body to kill-"

"Wait, wait! Poison?" Hotaru asked, her eyes widening for a second.

Mikan nodded.

"How the hell did that happen?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know" Mikan said.

"Go on" Hotaru ordered.

"So he told me it was enough to kill me. I tried to escape but my body was to weak to i ended up falling down and he saved me and put me on the bed" Mikan said.

Hotaru nodded, signing to go on.

"We chatted for a while and he didn't really seem to be dangerous. He came to sit with me and then something strange happened, again." Mikan said, now getting also confused.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

"I-I don't know. Everything went so quick and then Natsume came and...and" Mikan held her head that was suddenly hurting like hell, her heart was pounding crazily and she felt dizzy.

"I-I don't know anymore, Hotaru!" Mikan sobbed.

Hotaru took both Mikan's hand and squeezed it.

"It's okay, it will come again. It needs time, Mikan. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you, I'm there, right?" Hotaru said.

Mikan nodded.

"Come, let's get out and dress ourself. You need to take a rest" Hotaru said.

"No! You are the one in pain here, let's sleep together" Mikan said.

Hotaru nodded.

"Hotaru, I'm really sorry about-"

"How many times do i need to tell you already, it's okay!" Hotaru said and rolled her eyes.

Mikan, cheered up again, giggled.

She made a mental note in her head.

Tomorrow she had to look for Natsume to ask what this was all about.

But that is tomorrow and today is today.

And maybe, just maybe she can forget this day for just today.

Because she had a feeling that from now on,her life would be a lot more complicated than it was before, a hell lot more.

-END OF THIS CHAPTER-

* * *

And that was the end of chapter 4!

I hoped you liked it.

I was planning to make this chapter 10/11 pages long but because i haven't updates since a long time i made it 15 ½ pages long.

I know i don't deserve reviews for now but please have mercy and let me know what you think.

I still love all of you and i hope to see you all soon again, okay?

Good nighties/mornings/afternoons from Vanilla Night!

I'm off to see the stars.


	5. Secret Twists

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry that I'm not personally replying to you guys one by one in a PM but I promise I will, very soon!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Those who actually read this are...funny? Of course I do not own Gakuen Alice, you silly human! I do own the characters that are not familiar with the real  
Gakuen Alice manga/anime.**

* * *

**Note: This story is owned by me, Vanilla Night.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter V**

_Secretly, I will watch the stars outside whenever I can't sleep, only wearing a simple dress that hardly protects me against the cold breeze that teases my bare skin._

_While I look up, my eyes sparkling like the stars, I wonder when I started losing myself._

_As I watch the stars fill up the sky for me and the breeze trying to comfort me, tears are slowing falling down my cheek._

_I realized a long time ago that the girl I once was, is gone forever._

_Yet I can't help but cry and wonder from the deepest corner of my heart,_

_Why?_

_Yes, the question that I am asking myself everyday but yet is never going to be answered._

_Why?_

_

* * *

_

_'Mikan.'_

Mikan opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by darkness.

_'Mikan.'_

Mikan blinked as she searched from where the voice came.

_'Mikan!'_

"Where are you?" Mikan called out.

_'Here, Mikan!'_

"Where?! I can't see you!" Mikan said and started running around.

_'Here'_

"Where?!" Mikan cried out as she desperately searched in the darkness.

Suddenly, she was standing in a pool of blood.

_'Here.'_

Mikan looked down at her feet, they were slowly sinking in the pool of blood as fear filled her eyes.

"W-Where am I? What do you want?!" She cried out.

Mikan tried to release her foot but her whole body couldn't move.

_'Don't resist! I won't hurt you.'_

Tears streamed down the little brunettes face.

"L-Leave me alone!" Mikan sobbed.

_'Look around, Mikan.'_ The voice ordered her.

Mikan obeyed and looked around. She realized she was standing in her old living room, where she used to climb on her parents lab and drink her hot chocolate milk.

Mikan looked out of the window and saw it was the same snowy night like she remembered.

Suddenly voices filled the room. Mikan turned around and her eyes widened.

Her parents where sitting on the couch, the pool of blood was gone and she could see her younger self.

"No." She whispered as tears threatened to fall again.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Suddenly, little Mikan turned around and ran through her, almost spilling her hot chocolate milk as she demanded to sit on the lap of her parents.

"Don't do this to me." Mikan whispered as she realized what was going to happen.

She heard how the younger her asked why her father drank coffee. Her father answered the same way as she remembered.

Suddenly, Mikan heard the doorbell and looked at the jumping child in front of her.

"No! Don't go and open it! Don't, dad!" Mikan yelled and tried to catch her father's arm but her arm went right through him. She couldn't touch him.

Tears streamed down Mikan's face as she, again, experienced her nightmare.

"Is this what you wanted? To hurt me?" Mikan sobbed as she slipped to the ground that was covered with blood.

_'It's time.' _

"What?" Mikan looked up.

_'It's time for you to remember.'_

"Shut up! I don't want to remember!"

_'You have to.'_

"Why?"

_'I cannot say.'_

"What?"

_'Remember this, Mikan.'_ The voice said.

Mikan could hear it was fading away.

'Wait!!" Mikan yelled.

She wanted to search for the voice again but was stuck in her living room. She had no where to go and she didn't know how to end this dream.

"Wait!" Mikan still yelled.

_'Remember.'_

"Please! Wait!" Mikan begged.

_'Mikan.'_

The brunette stood up, soaked in blood.

_'Mikan.'_

She looked at her parents...Wait..Her mother! Where is her mother?

Mikan looked around, she saw her father but where was her mother?

"Mom?!" Mikan called out.

_'Mikan!'_

"Mom? Where are you?!" Mikan panicked.

_'Mikan!!'_

SLAP!

The brunette violently woke up, her cheek was burning and her whole body was soaked in sweat.

Mikan looked around her as if she didn't belong here.

"Mikan! Mikan?! Snap out of it, dammit!" She heard someone yell.

Next thing she knew she was furiously shaken around.

Mikan blinked as her eyes focused on the girl in front of her.

"Mikan? Do you know who I am? Do you know who you are? Talk to me, Mikan!" She heard the person in front of her say.

Mikan did not respond, she couldn't say anything, as if she was in a state of shock.

"Mikan? Mikan?! Why are you not responding, you idiot?! MIKAN!" The girl beside her desperately called out.

Mikan opened her mouth but no words came out. Her throat was burning and with every attempt she tried to speak, it felt as if sharp knives were scraping against the inside of her throat..

SPLASH!

"Dammit, Mikan! Say something!" The girl beside her sobbed as she, again, furiously shook Mikan but Mikan did not react.

Water was dripping of Mikan's face but it was as if she was somewhere else.

"Mikan, calm down. I'm here. Nothing will happen. Please, Mikan. Talk to me." The girl beside her begged and hugged her.

Mikan blinked as she finally fully regained consciousness.

"Hotaru?" Mikan called out.

Hotaru immediately looked at her and Mikan noticed tears were rolling down Hotaru's cheek.

"You baka!" Hotaru scolded her.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Mikan asked, confused.

Hotaru blinked.

"What the?! Do you not even KNOW what happened, you idiot?! You almost gave ME a heart attack and you cannot even remember WHY? I should be the one ASKING WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Hotaru furiously said.

Mikan, again, blinked.

Hotaru sighed.

"I slapped you, I threw water in your face but nothing helped. You were not responding to me. I even shook you around TWICE for a bit but it did not give you any kick at all. You were screaming Mikan and when you finally stopped you did not respond to anything I said. That is what happened." Hotaru said.

Mikan looked surprised once again.

"You've got to be kidding me! That can't be! I don't even remember what I was dreaming!" Mikan defended.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you better remember soon because you are giving ME sleepless nights and I don't like that." Hotaru threatened.

Mikan sweat dropped.

"By the way, what's the time?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru looked behind her, at her alarm.

"4 am." Hotaru said.

Mikan let out something between a sigh and a groan.

"Let's go back to sleep, It's going to be a long day" Mikan said as she lied down again, covering herself with her blanket.

She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep again until she heard Hotaru leave the room and when she was sure Hotaru wouldn't come back to check on her, she opened her eyes.

She couldn't sleep at all and she did lie to Hotaru about not remembering her dream.

Yes, her dream.

How could she even forget such a dream?

Even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to.

Mikan looked up the ceiling and loneliness overwhelmed her body while her mind went through the scenes in her dream.

"Mom, where are you?" Mikan whispered and a lonesome tear rolled down her cheek before she finally drifted off again.

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Natsu-chan." Luna confirmed and smiled darkly.

Luna walked over to the couch, sat on it and crossed her legs.

Natsume frowned for a second before settling on a sigh and walked over to the couch across Luna.

As soon as Natsume sat down, he started questioning her.

"Don't mind too much but why the hell are you here?" Natsume asked, locking his taunting ruby eyes with Luna's dark blue, almost black, eyes.

"I'm here to propose a deal." Luna replied back with a smirk glued on her face.

"And since when do I make deals?"

"Oh no, dear Natsu-chan. This isn't just a deal. It's a rather interesting one. Even you, who isn't the best negotiator on this world, will find it interesting," Luna said and her smirk grew even more wider as she leaned closer.

Natsume didn't seem affected.

"Come to the point, Luna."

"Take me in."

"What?"

Luna grew silent for a second before answering again.

"I moved out the manor because I'm going to intend Gakuen Alice from now on. I've got a mission, you see."

"And why the hell would I care?" Natsume replied uninterested.

Luna chuckled and then looked at him through her eye lashes.

"You know my skills, dear and for someone like you, who is not that perfect in handling their thirst, I can help you as long as I'm here. The only thing I'm asking from you is a place to stay and then I'm all yours, honey." Luna replied.

She stood up and slowly walked over to Natsume. When she reached him, she sat at the corner of the couch and faced Natsume.

She slowly neared her face towards him until their faces were only a few inches apart but even then, she directly looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm not interested in your blood, Koizumi." Natsume hissed, irritated by the sudden closeness.

Luna shook her head.

"Who ever said I will give you my blood?" She asked.

"You said that-"

"Giving blood is not a skill, Natsume. Why do you think I have been staying at the manor for this long? I have been generating and re-creating my powers while you were fucking things up here. Not only am I here to babysit you but also for another reason and to be frank with you, if you don't give me a place to stay, which is really no problem because I can go somewhere else too, you will be hearing from _him_." Luna bit out sourly before backing away again.

Natsume's fist clenched.

"Fine. I don't care but you should inform Persona too." Natsume replied bitterly.

Luna jumped up and smiled.

"Don't worry. Everything is already in my room and I already informed Persona too. I knew you were going to let me stay here." Luna chirped.

She waved at him one last time before vanishing into thin air.

Natsume let his head fall back.

"Shit." He muttered and sighed once more before jumping off the couch, deciding to look at how Ruka is doing.

* * *

"I have been informed about the current events that has happened so far." Narumi began as soon as they entered his office.

Persona settled himself on the chair opposite Narumi before he began to speak.

"Good. Then why isn't she dead, Narumi? She has not been bitten once but_ twice_ and she's still not dead. That's pretty remarkable for a human, isn't it?" Persona said and narrowed his eyes.

Narumi chuckled.

"Quit the jokes, Narumi. I demand an explanation. She knows more than any other human. The only reason I cannot kill is because she is supposed to be dead by now."

"Then how come she is still walking around?" Narumi asked, his eyes were shining with amusement.

Persona just glared at Narumi.

"Listen, Persona. How come you are so sure that she is human? Hmm?" Narumi questioned.

Persona rose an eyebrow.

"Then what is she supposed to be? There are no signs of her being supernatural in any way." Persona replied.

Narumi shook his head and click-clacked his tongue in disappointment.

"Information about Sakura Mikan is classified, Persona. Unless you don't fine certain pieces out yourself, I'm afraid I can't help you." Narumi replied and fake smiled sadly.

"That's ridiculous! If the girl doesn't even know a thing about herself, how the hell am I supposed to find out?" Persona asked, irritated.

Narumi playfully rose an eyebrow and smirked.

"Didn't you bite her too?" He smugly asked.

Persona scoffed.

"So what?"

"How was it like?" Narumi questioned, still the smirk plastered on his face.

"Are you seriously asking me this?" Person asked, growing more annoyed bu the second.

"Didn't you notice something? A tiny detail that you normally find in your almost daily routine?" Narumi questioned once more.

"What the hell do you mean, Narumi?" Persona bit out rather than asked.

Narumi sighed.

"The more you live, the less you will appreciate I guess." Narumi murmured.

"And what is that supposed to mean? Listen, I don't have time for your stupid riddles. I'm completely wasting my time here. I came for information and the only thing you are helping me with is testing my patience." Persona coldly said.

Narumi shook his head again, sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"Normally when you bite someone, you suck the life out of that person by drinking their blood or you will poison them and they will die eventually, right?" Narumi pointed out.

Persona nodded.

"When you bite that person, their precious moments or memories will flash through your mind, isn't that correct? For a couple of seconds, their soul opens up and shows you their darkest secrets and everything they treasure." Narumi explained.

Once again, Persona nodded.

"Now, remember the time when you bit Mikan, what exactly did you get to know about her? " Narumi asked and watched out for Persona's reaction.

Persona didn't seem to understand first until his eyes widened for a second and reality hit him.

"Nothing." Persona finally said.

Narumi nodded and clasped his hands together.

"Exactly! You weren't able to look inside her soul nor was Natsume able to." Narumi answered.

Persona frowned slightly.

"That's impossible." He finally said and looked at Narumi.

Narumi shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing is impossible, Persona. You just have to have an open mind and every piece will fall into place." Narumi replied.

Persona glanced once more at Narumi before standing up and rushing to the door.

"See you later!" He heard Narumi yell behind him before the door closed itself behind him.

* * *

_Krrgggg_

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She stretched her arms out and looked at the window.

She moaned when she felt the cool wind breeze touch her skin and made her shiver.

"When did I open the window?" Mikan wondered out loud sleepily.

She noticed it was still dark outside and she moaned again.

After closing the window, she dragged herself to the bed again and hid in her thick blanket.

She was trying to sleep but somehow, Mikan felt rather uncomfortable.

She looked up, towards the end of her bed and directly looked into a pair of emotionless looking eyes.

A shiver ran through her spine and she opened her mouth to scream but she suddenly saw the person vanish in thin air and when she blinked, the person was standing in front of her, a finger against her lip, shushing her.

"Shhh. Don't scream otherwise your friend might wake up again." The voice whispered in her ear.

His warm breath was tickling against her skin while Mikan thought that the voice sounded awfully familiar.

She replied with a shaky breath and heard the person chuckle.

She could feel him shift his position and before she knew it, his lips were softly brushing against the skin of her neck.

"Persona?" Mikan breathed out.

She could hear him chuckle against her skin.

"So you still do remember, princess." He replied and started stroking her arm with one of his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked as she tensed when Persona reached the place where he had bitten her before.

"Can't I come?" He teased.

Mikan blinked for a moment before placing her hands on his chest and gently pushing him away.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mikan asked as she sat straight up and looked at him in the eye.

Persona shrugged.

"Just came to check if you were still alive."

Mikan winced at his words.

"I don't even know you! Just go!" Mikan said and pushed him more away.

Persona tsked and abruptly came closer again, this time sitting on the bed.

Oh, this was getting out of hand.

Mikan looked at Persona, her mood becoming worse each second.

"I have school tomorrow. Go away or I'll scream and then Hotaru will come and kick your ass." Mikan said and looked at him with an annoyed expression.

Persona chuckled.

"By the time she's here I'm already long gone and she will think you're getting mad." he replied back.

Mikan rolled her eyes.

He had a point there.

Persona came closer again and trailed his fingers down her neck.

"You're healing pretty fast, aren't you?" He whispered once more.

"What can I say. I'm a healthy girl." Mikan sarcastically said.

Persona chuckled once more, leaned down and kissed just below her jaw, gently.

He slowly trailed down and his fingers where playing with her hair.

"Stop it, Persona. Enough is enough." Mikan warned.

She was half getting scared and half confused.

What was he doing?

"Your smell is intoxicating but yet, I can't get enough of it." Persona whispered against her skin.

Mikan shivered and held her breath.

She heard Persona laugh slowly before he suddenly, in one swift movement, placed himself on the bed with Mikan sitting up on his lap, her wraps wrapped around him.

"Stop it. Please. You are scaring me, Persona." Mikan murmured.

"Shh. I won't do you anything. I just came here to see you, that's all." Persona assured.

"You're such a bastard. Even if I tell you that I don't want any of this, you keep on doing it anyway." Mikan complained.

Persona chuckled again.

"And why is it that you're not fighting back then?"

"Because you're incredible strong and fast so I don't stand a chance. Not even a single percent." Mikan answered back.

Persona nodded in approval.

"I like the way you think."

"So does that mean you're letting me go then?" Mikan tried.

Persona laughed.

"No. I feel like keeping you like this for a while." He said and kissed her neck as sort of proof.

Mikan did not know what she did or what was happening right now but what she did know was that when she finally would snap out of her sleepy state, there would be big trouble awaiting her.

Yes, _big_ trouble.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU GUYS!

Can you believe it? We are already in 2010! (and this story is like 2 years old, wow! o.0)

Anyways, I hope you had a great Christmas and New Year!

It's like, 6 am here right now and the reason why I am not sleeping right now is because I really wanted to finish this chapter and post it! (as a good beginning of the first day of the year :P)

Anyways, I wanna go to sleeeeeep now!

You know the drill, sweeties!

Mwa! (k)(l)

VN


	6. Lips Locked and Eyes Shut

**Author: You know by whom it is written. You know Gakuen Alice can never be mine.  
You know I have some lousy excuse for updating in forever and you know I  
love you guys.**

**So, what are you waiting for? ( Enjoy the chapter!!! (l)(l) )**

* * *

**CHAPTER VI**

Hotaru was eating her usual crab leg but somehow, it didn't taste the same today.

Or to be more exact, she wasn't enjoying the usual heavenly taste of the crab as her attention was fixed on her best friend who hadn't uttered a single word all day now and even thought she would never say it out loud in a million years, she was worried.

So, for the first time in her life, Hotaru decided to break the ice this time.

"You are spaced out all day. What is happening with you?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan, not being aware of Hotaru's questioning, remained staring blankly ahead of her, drowned in her own deep thoughts while absently minded killing the sushi she was supposed to eat with her chopsticks by sticking it in and out numerous times.

Hotaru blinked for a second.

Was she ignoring her?

But upon seeing the blank expression on the brunette's face, she knew Mikan was still spaced out.

She brought two fingers up in front of Mikan's eyes and snapped them together.

_SNAP!_

Even thought it was not loud, it did seem to bring our dear brunette back to reality.

"Huh? Did you say something, Hotaru?" Mikan asked and turned her eyes full of unanswered questions to Hotaru.

Hotaru sighed.

"I said: you have been spaced out all day now, baka."

"Of course not! I heard every word you said!" Mikan replied in defense.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah? What exactly did I tell?"

Mikan laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of her head.

"It's pretty loud in here. What did you say?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"Stop kidding with me, Mikan. You are scratching the back of your head and that only occurs when something is bothering you but don't want me to know. Now, spill it. What happened?" Hotaru questioned, her eyes still glued on Mikan.

Feeling the penetrating gaze on her made Mikan more nervous than she already was.

Today, she had successfully been able to avoid Hyuuga and his gang and she prayed to god that the day would stay this nice.

She did not know how to act nor speak to them since everything was still very much confusing to her.

Especially with that creep Persona coming back to her every single time.

On top of that, her heart was pounding madly as if she was doing something wrong, _very _wrong.

Mikan sighed.

Why didn't she have the guts to march forward to where ever the hell Hyuuga was, drag him outside and demand an explanation?

"Mikan? Snap out of it! Answer me!" Hotaru demanded.

Mikan's attention went back to Hotaru and another sigh escaped her lips.

"It's nothing, Hotaru-chan. Just having those weird, bad dreams. That's all." Mikan replied.

Hotaru remained staring at Mikan for a couple of seconds, pondering if her answer satisfied her.

She did look tired but it was obvious that there was something else hiding inside her best friend but it was also obvious that she wasn't yet ready to tell her about it so, to ease the tension around them, Hotaru simply shrugged, a gesture that she did oh-so-many times when an answer is just good enough to pass.

"Anyways, have you thought about sorting out this thing between you and Ruka?" Mikan suddenly asked.

Hotaru's head shot up and her eyes automatically narrowed as soon as she heard the name of her ex but nevertheless, she remained silent.

Mikan waited for her reply but realizing it wouldn't come, she continued her questioning.

"You have got to be kidding me, Hotaru! Come on, you can't leave things like this, right?" Mikan asked while her best friend resumed eating her crab legs.

Hotaru shrugged.

"Who said I can't?" Hotaru shot back.

"Oh come on, Hotaru! You can at least talk to him." Mikan nagged.

Hotaru sighed.

"Did it ever occur to you that I may not like him anymore?" Hotaru replied, visibly annoyed.

Even thought Mikan noticed it, it did not let her stop her from nagging further.

"You not liking him? Hotaru, that's like me saying that I invented the freaking Internet!" Mikan said, her voice dripping of sarcasm.

Both the ends of Hotaru's mouth twitched and she had to restrain a smile before she glared at her annoying best friend.

"Just drop it." Hotaru managed to push out.

"Fine. Wait! No! Do you know where he is? I haven't seen him all day." Mikan asked.

Hotaru shook her head.

"You don't know? Really? Are you sure?"

Hotaru looked up and her eyes seemed to curse her..

Mikan gulped.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! I'll drop it. Jeez, can you not glare at me like that?" Mikan replied as soon as she met with Hotaru's glare.

Both best friends sat in silence from that moment on.

One eating her crab leg and the other taking small bites of her sushi.

That was, until Hotaru spoke again.

"By the way, why is Hyuuga glancing over here all the time?" Hotaru asked exactly when Mikan was drinking her strawberry milk shake and being the evil person she was, she smiled when Mikan almost choked on her shake, coughing madly.

"-cough- -cough- What?! -cough-"

Hotaru merely shrugged.

"He is glancing over here all the time, particularly looking at you."

Mikan was too much of a coward to look back and see if it was true.

What if she really met his eyes?

Then what?

"Don't go to those creeps anymore." Hotaru said in a soft voice in between her bites.

Mikan was about to say something when she noticed one of Hotaru's sneaky glances and she couldn't help but follow the destination of it.

Ruka.

"Admit it, Hotaru. You still like him." Mikan said after a moment of silence.

"No." Hotaru replied hastily.

Mikan shook her head, not accepting the denial of her best friend.

"I am not stupid, Hotaru."

"Yes, you are. You are stupid enough to think that I still like him even thought I have already made it clear that I do not like Nogi anymore." Hotaru shot back.

Her tone rose an octave and her anger was building up.

"Then why the hell are you sneaking glances at him?! Just admit it, dammit!" Mikan almost shouted.

Some people looked up but the two best friends did not realize this, too caught up in their discussion.

"Why are you bringing this topic up every single time?" Hotaru asked in a hiss.

"Because Nogi-san has not done anything wrong, Hotaru! And I know that you both more than like each other. This whole break-up between you two has been too messed up. I don't like seeing you not being happy!" Mikan yelled.

"That's because you keep on nagging me! Can't you just drop the topic for once?!" Hotaru practically shouted back.

Mikan shook her head furiously.

"Not until you admit it!"

"Shut up!" Hotaru shouted, stood up and strode away.

Mikan blinked, too surprised to utter a word or run after Hotaru.

This was the first time Hotaru had shown her emotions this openly.

"Oh, shit. What have I done?" Mikan muttered under her breath.

She had been too careless and did not realize on time that Hotaru was secretly not ready yet to get over him.

She knew people will start waging their tongues now as their fight added fuel to the fire.

"Uhm, Sakura-san?" Somebody called out.

Mikan recognized the voice.

Talking about great timing.

Mikan turned around.

"Nogi-san." She greeted him with a forced smile.

Mikan heard the bell ring.. She saw everyone glancing at Ruka and her before leaving.

Great.

They probably thought that Mikan had stolen Ruka from Hotaru with their over imaginative minds and as Mikan wanted to bid Ruka goodbye and apologize to Hotaru right away, she noticed the state he was in.

"You're not looking fine." Mikan pointed out.

Her bold statement surprised Ruka and just when she thought she made the conversation awkward, she heard him sigh in defeat and saw him taking a seat at the table Mikan and Hotaru had shared.

Ruka buried himself in his hands.

Uh. Oh.

Mikan immediately knew he needed a good talk.

Oh well,

She was going to be late anyway.

"Okay, scratch that. I'm sorry but you look like shit." Mikan said and took a seat opposite of him.

Ruka nodded in agreement.

"It feels like I haven't slept in ages." He replied.

Mikan nodded.

Silence surrounded them.

When Ruka didn't show any sign of opening his mouth ever again, Mikan shook her head and took the initiative.

"I know you love her, Ruka." Mikan began.

Ruka's head shot up.

"I do! A lot! You have to understand that I didn't mean to hurt her!" Ruka cried out.

Mikan saw the desperation in his eyes and felt sorry for him.

He had really fallen hard.

"It's not like she is the only one who thinks everything is so messed up. I don't know what's going on either!" Ruka resumed.

Mikan raised an eyebrow and looked around her.

His friends were nowhere to be seen and her mind registered that she could ask him whatever she wanted without any interruption.

"What do you mean, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked.

Mikan tried not to sound too eager and remained held back.

Ruka blinked at the nickname.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind me calling you like that. When I was at your house I happened to quickly glance across a painting of you and a bunny in your arms. You can call me Mikan by the way." Mikan said and grinned.

Ruka smiled in appreciation and eased up a little.

"Things must have been messed up for you, too." Ruka pointed out.

Mikan bit her lip and nodded.

"I don't want to trouble you with this, Ruka-pyon since you don't know much of it either but you have to tell me what is going on. Who you _are_." Mikan whispered and could not help but glance around her.

Ruka shook his head.

"I am really sorry, Mikan. This is not something for me to tell."

Mikan sighed and leaned back.

"Ruka-san, your best friend almost sucked the blood out of my body and on top of that, that weird creep Persona also tried to suck the life out of me. All I want to know is what the hell is going on. Do you really think I can happily forget about all this and continue on living the life I had before some bloodsucker, make that two, decided to almost suck the life out of me? This is not some sort of fairytale!" Mikan snapped.

She saw Ruka wince at her words and Mikan tried to regain her composure.

"I am sorry. That was rude of me. Especially when you don't know much about it either. Besides, it's obvious that you have your own problems right now." Mikan replied.

Ruka shook his head once again.

"I'm really sorry, Mikan but this whole thing with Hotaru is preventing my mind from functioning properly." Ruka answered.

Mikan nodded.

"Ruka." Mikan called out.

Ruka looked up.

"You have got to tell her the truth."

Ruka's eyes widened.

"No! That's impossible!" Ruka cried out.

"You love her right?"

"Of course! But that is the one thing I cannot do. I am not allowed to do." Ruka replied.

Mikan shook her head.

"All you can do then is try and get over her. Hotaru is a person who is either complete in or completely out. She doesn't start from the beginning and then finish half.. You have got to know this by now." Mikan answered back.

Ruka nodded and a small smile spread across his face.

He was recalling a past memory.

Mikan reached out for his hand and held it.

"Thank you." Mikan said out of sudden and smiled.

Ruka looked at her with questioning eyes.

He was confused.

"You make.. You made Hotaru happy. You may not have noticed but after she got you, she changed. She became more softer and more open minded and even thought it may not sound like a huge change, it is. We're talking about Hotaru after all." I said, clearing the state of confusion he was in by my words..

Ruka looked up at the ceiling as if he tried to hold back his tears and when he started talking, he still did not remove his gaze from the ceiling.

"You know how we met?" He asked and chuckled.

Mikan blinked, wondering what direction he was going with this conversation but shook her head nevertheless.

"She had successfully blackmailed a fan girl of mine into hiding in the males bathroom. Her mission was to take a picture of me.... I think you get what I mean." Ruka said with a visible blush on his cheeks.

He was grinning and his happiness swept over to Mikan and she burst into a fit of giggles.

"That is so Hotaru!" Mikan said in between her giggles.

Ruka nodded.

"When I got to know that she was the person behind the dirty work, I went in search of her and when I saw her... When I saw her staring at me with those beautiful lavender eyes that showed almost no emotion except the sparkle of knowing why I came, I l lost myself. I couldn't even find the reason why I was looking for her in the first place." Ruka continued.

Mikan noticed his eyes softening as he talked about Hotaru. The way he smiled as the name of his love came out of his mouth time after time. The way he sat there, recalling the memory of the first meeting between him and Hotaru.

"I love her, Mikan and even thought people don't understand my love towards Hotaru, I never once found myself thinking of someone else other than her. It's only her that can save me from the curse I am living. Only her that can explain the worth of my existence and make me feel that I deserve to live. She keeps me alive." Ruka explained.

Mikan's heart tightened as she listened to Ruka's confession.

Tears started forming in her eyes and before she knew it, they were rolling down her cheek.

"I breath only for her, Mikan. You don't know how much I would do for her to call my name or look at me just one time. My life doesn't make sense without her and if I have to experience this pain in my heart every single day, I am afraid I can't take it." Ruka said and finally, looked at Mikan.

His heart's biggest desire was laid out in his eyes for me to see while he was crying it out and the tears continued on streaming. His and mine.

"The idea of her even being with someone else other than me kills me." Ruka confessed, his head held down.

Mikan leaned back on her chair, completely taking in by Ruka's love confession.

"I wish Hotaru could hear this." Mikan whispered and her whisper echoed softly through the empty cafeteria.

That's when Mikan felt a familiar presence.

Her head shot in the direction of the exit and as soon as she saw the familiar figure, a smile broke out on her face and more tears traveled down her cheek.

Ruka noticed her gaze and followed it. His eyes immediately widened as soon as he saw Hotaru.

She was silently crying too.

It was in a split second where Mikan heard the clattering of a chair falling on the ground and seeing Ruka rush over to Hotaru and taking her into his arms.

"Please forgive me, Hotaru. Please. You're killing me." Ruka pleaded, burying his head in her neck.

Mikan saw the tears still streaming down Hotaru's cheek while she looked at Mikan, almost asking her what to do.

Mikan shook her head, rubbed the tears out of her eyes and smiled warmly at Hotaru and if that action was some sort of approval, Hotaru finally gave in to her emotions and hugged Ruka back.

"Idiot." Mikan could hear her mutter and held back a laugh full of relief and happiness.

Mikan decided to leave them in their privacy and left the cafeteria.

She did not feel like attending classes anymore so decided to go home.

In five minutes time, she grabbed her things from the locker and stood outside and as she started walking off the school territory, she thought of Hotaru and Ruka.

"They are going to be fine." Mikan murmured to herself absently minded.

"Do you like talking to yourself?" A husky voice asked out of nowhere.

Mikan froze in shock, immediately recognizing the owner of the voice.

"You really know the right timing, don't you?" Mikan said.

Her eyes searched through the empty area while her heart seemed to jump..

"I'm behind you." The voice said as an answer to her search.

As if stung by a bee, she turned around as fast as she could and almost lost her balance before she found herself looking into the crimson eyes that kept haunting her in her dreams ever since the incident.

"What do you want?" Mikan asked bitterly.

Natsume stared straight into her chocolate brown orbs, not surprised by the bitterness in her voice.

"Talk." He replied.

He said it in such a way that it sounded as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Mikan frowned.

"Talk?" She questioned.

Natsume nodded without tearing his gaze away from her.

"I want some answers." He demanded.

His demand confused Mikan even more.

"Answers?" She asked.

Natsume rolled his eyes and started walking around her.

"Do you like to repeat every word I say? Or are you really that slow?" Natsume questioned and sounded almost amused.

Mikan glared at him.

"Do you like to stalk me? Or are you really just a creep?" Mikan shot back.

Natsume chuckled but then stopped in front of Mikan, his eyes telling her not to mess with him.

"Come." He ordered, his eyes sternly fixed on hers.

"There is no chance in hell that I am coming with you, Hyuuga." Mikan snapped.

Natsume stepped closer to her, his face nearing inch by inch.

"Then I have to take you forcefully then." He whispered and smirked.

His power seemed to evaporate out of his body and dared Mikan to challenge him.

Mikan's hairs immediately stood up straight, sensing the danger in his voice.

She took a step back.

"If you even dare to touch me, I will scream." Mikan threatened.

Natsume's smirk grew wider as he took a step forward, settling on the same distance of their faces before Mikan had stepped away.

"I think you know by now that by the time anyone arrives to help you, you and I will be gone." Natsume counter attacked.

Mikan bit her lip.

He was right.

"Leave me alone." Mikan said and pushed him away as harsh as her strength allowed her.

She made a desperate run for it but her mind already registered that it was no use.

He could outrun her easily.

She felt him grab her wrist and yank it. It was a yank with no power in it but somehow, it made Mikan turn one hundred and eighty degrees around and she found herself looking in those cursed crimson eyes again.

He showed no anger but the following words that escaped his mouth silenced her completely:

"Don't you want answers?" He asked her.

Even thought it was a simple question, she had hoped in the back of her mind that he wouldn't ask her this.

"Don't you want to know about us?" Natsume continued.

Mikan gulped as Natsume stepped closer.

A hand of his found way into her hair, caressing her soft brown locks while his lips found a way to her ears.

"Don't you want to know what happened to you?" He whispered in her ear.

His voice ringed inside her ear as her mind absently minded registered his soft caress.

She felt him move and came in contact with those crimson eyes again.

It felt as if he was hypnotizing her.

She felt his hands move down to her cheek, stroking it and then caress her lips.

His face came closer and closer while the crimson eyes never stopped staring back at her until he closed them and finally found a connection with her.

Their lips.

* * *

I love love love love love love love all the (silent) readers and thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

I officially have SUMMER HOLIDAYS! AAAAAAAHHH!!! The weather is great here and I hope you guys too, will enjoy your summer holidays! (soon) Oh, I wish life had more holidays *sigh*. I am free for a couple of months (dances around) so I will be updating much mooore!

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. (personally, I loved the ending :P) and uhh,

Puh-lease leave your wonderful reviews while leaving. (Yeaa, you know the drill).

~ VN


End file.
